Blood souls
by Koinu15
Summary: Ai, a small girl who had just ran away after killing her village, wakes up to hear kakuzu and hidan talking. They then attack her until she falls unconcious, but before she displays a strange power, making them take her back to the akatsuki's base.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-i own nothing Ai

""Shut up hidan." I stirred in my sleep hearing a disturbing voice. This caused me to wake up and look around, my ears lightly twitching.

"I don't fucking have a reason to shut the hell up!" I lightly stood up, causing the bushes around me to make a light rustling noise.

"Hear that? We have an eavesdropper." i flicked my ear with my hand and blinked, an eavesdropper? It had just happened that i was sleeping there first, and they happened to wake me up!

"W- what?" I whispered peering through the leaves, i saw two people, one with silver hair and violet eyes, the other, emerald eyes with brownish skin. The emerald eyed man shot his glare immidiatly at me causing fear to rush through me.

"Come out or else." I was shaking lightly as i brushed the twigs out of my way walking into the small path. I closed my eyes tightly as i felt something wrap itself around my ankle and pull. the force pulled me off of my feet letting the yanking thing drag me up the path.

"I'm gonna die!" I whispered as i felt myself being pulled into the air.

"Who are you?!" The voice demanded, i opened one eye to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at me.

"A- Ai..." I flinched as the grip on my ankle grew stronger.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't hear anything i swear!" I yelled suddenly, bad move, the grip got tight enough to cause me to feel blood run down my ankle as whatever it was holding me cut into my ankle.

"Maybe we shouldn't kill this bitch." The silver haired man said.

"I thought i told you to shut up." The emerald eyed man growled turning his attention to the other man. The grip losened a bit on my ankle, letting me start to feel the pain of it being cut, causing me to flinch. I gasped making the emerald eyes go back to me.

"Pathetic." He growled,suddenly a sharp force pulled me back, slamming me against a tree.

"Ack!" I exclaimed as a bit of blood flew out of my mouth.

"Please stop it!" I yelled causing myself to be pulled up again and slammed into a number of trees again. When it stopped i was bleeding from a number of places, and my vision was blurred like mad. Tears fell from my dull gray/ purpleish eyes.

"No.." I whispered, darkness formed around me, i closed my eyes and prepared to die. The crystal necklace i was wearing then began to glow a bit, making me open my eyes once again, this time though they were a bright bloody red.

"**I'm not as pathetic as you think....**" I growled, my claws shot out where my nails were, cutting the thread apart. I hiss and ran at the emerald eyed man, jumping into the air he lanched an attack that blew me back against a tree. Igoring it i got back up and attacked again. Giving a little laugh i launched myself at him again,landing an attack succsesfully and biting his neck and clawing at him. the attacks i was using didn't effect him though, and he easily flung me away again in my weak condision. panting as i slid to the ground after making contact with another tree my vision faded as my crystal stopped glowing making me go back to normal, i blacked out, laying there like a rag doll as i waited for them to kill me.

I know this chapter is short, the next ones should be a little longer,

PS: i brought this from quizilla, my acount on there is augustemily1997, i'm pretty well known there from this story too, and i just thought i would bring it to


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- like i've said before, i own nothing but Ai

I groaned and rolled over, a sharp pain seared through me causing me to wince. I was surprised by the pain, because it meant i wasn't dead, which meant of course that they hadn't killed me.

"W- why?" I asked weakly laying there as i waited for the pain in me to calm down. I coughed up a little more blood when i tried to move again, so realizing my ribs were broken.

"Hell.." I whispered trying to think on why they wouldn't have killed me, opening my eyes i saw blackness. When they adjusted i saw a gray wall, everything around me was gray actually.

"Where the hell-?" I shut up and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep again when i heard a door open and saw light flood into the (very small) room.

"Remind me why we shouldn't kill her?" The voice i reconized was the emerald eyed ones. i got tense causing me to be in pain again, fear had swelled into me like something had broke letting it flood in until there was room for nothing else.

"The fucking leader doesn't want us to, i honestly don't have any other damn idea why not." I wanted to frown at the silver haired mans foul tongue, but if i did then they would know i was awake. I heard one of them walk over to me, and stop just as his shadow made the underneath of my eyelids become more dark then they were before he had walked over. I couldn't stand what happened next. The foot of the man moved at a fast and hard pace ramming me right in one of my broken ribs.

"Wake up!" the one with emerald eyes exclaimed kicking me again. I screamed opening my eyes quickly to look at them.

"W- why me? i whispered tears forming in my eyes, i hid them quickly not wanting to give the men the satifaction of causing me to cry.

"Get up." The emerald eyed man hissed at me. I gave him a confused look, how did he expect me to get up with nearly all of my ribs broken?

"Get up!" he demanded again, i gasped in pain as i felt his threads pull me up to my feet again. I then realized how much danger my life was in, simply dangling on the ends of this mans threads.

"P- please stop.." I muttered, hopefully low enough so he wouldn't hear me, no luck. Without hesitation i was slammed onthe ground causing me to shriek in pain.

"Oh dear god!" I panted as the strings left again. They one with emerald eyes started to walk away again, only to be forced to go and get my again by his partner, who i could now tell had a huge lack of blood by the fact that the smell of it had filled the small room. Again i felt the strings go around my wrists, soon i was being dragged acrossed the floor by them. Pain seared through me, only getting worse when i found out there was stairs as i was dragged up them. By thistime i found myself wishing they had killed me instead. I was gasping for breath from the constant screams i had let out once off the stairs, although i was still being dragged. i felt the strings start to cut into my skin, blood ran down my arms and made a scream excape my mouth. the strings cut deeper as if telling me to shut up. i didn't though, it just made me scream louder. why did this have to be happening to me? i would've switched places with pretty much anyone now. the blood had reached my face by now, the fact that it was still warm nearly made me gag. i bit my lip tightly to prevent screaming again because since i had stopped it felt like the strings weren't cutting into my wrists anymore. soon i wasn't being dragged all together, and i worked up the courage slowly, to open my eyes. I saw pretty much darkness around me, the only thing really visible was the silver haired man and his emerald eyed partner, besides them there was many shadowy figures with ranbowy outlining.

"Who is she un?" one of them asked.

"**I suggest we kill her and then eat her..**" A dark voice said, my eyes and head darted to look in that direction.

"If any of you know what's good for you, then you will not kill her." One of them said, he was obveously in charge for the others soon fell silent.

"OoooOO! Tobi wants to know the pretty kitty girls name!" An annoying high pitched childish voice said.

"Ai, is our new maid." The emerald eyed man said from behind me.

"In the state that girls in right now i don't think she can hardly even move un. She's pratically useless right now un." I felt a surge of weak anger run through me.

"d-damn not now!" I whispered as my crystal began to glitter a bit, as if it didn't care it soon was shining, making my eyes glow until they were blood red again, i stood up and wobbled a bit glaring at the voices body.

"**Useless?? I don't think that someone, such as you should be calling me useless, i can sense your strength, and right now if i really felt like it-**" I pounced and pinned him against the hard rock wall.

"**I could kill you and feed you to my pets as cat food.**" I lightly purred as my tail swished back and forth, i gave him a sharp cut on the cheek before i picked him up and flung him across the room.

"**Now, please, be happy i'm letting you live.**" I hissed walking back to my original position in the middle of the room. The crystal stopped glowing quickly, forcing the pain of my ribs to come back. Without knowing anything, my hands wrapped around me quickly and held my ribs. No matter i was quickly on my knees again from the pain AND the fact that it's kinda hard to stand with nearly all of your ribs broken. My breath was coming out a little quicker then i would have liked, looking up at the leader i saw him nod. Again the threadlike things wrapped around my ankles again, dragging me away frmo the small group again.

"Dear god they aren't killing me.." I whispered, maybe i had even just thought it because i didn't get a reaction from the man with emerald eyes. Resisting the huge urge to scream i just let him drag me, i would let out a small whimper whenever he made the threads get tighter. A single tear slid down my cheek as i was dragged to god only knows where.I could smell the scent of blood in the place, it got even stronger when i heard a door close.

"Why bring the bitch back here?" the silver haired man asked in a rude tone.

"Leader said she would be staying in our room." The man who was still dragging me said. when i felt myself not being pulled anymore i opened my eyes, what i saw was scary enough to make me back up into the wall despite my broken ribs. The silvered haired man was laying on the ground with a giant knife sticking in him, his blood was seeping onto the floor. i eyed him carefully seeing as the emerald eyed man was no longer in sight range.

"What are you fucking staring at bitch?!" He yelled at me, i flinched and shut my eyes tightly curling into a ball sort of.  
**Hidan's point of veiw, quickly...  
**"What the fuck are you staring at bitch?!" I yelled at the cat girl as she stared at me in horror. She flinched closing her eyes tightly and curled up a bit as if getting ready to recive a blow, trying to protect all vital organs. I stared a bit, not expecting to scared her that much, but then mentally slapped myself, she had just been tortured by kakuzu so much she could barely stand, afterwards nearly getting into a fight with deidara with however many broken ribs she had. To top things off she was staying in our room, probably fearing we were going to kill her or something.  
**Ai's point of veiw thank god!  
**The man didn't say anything for a few seconds, so i opened my eyes, was staring at me, but that only really made me figit where i was sitting. When i heard a door open i jumped and turned around, terrified when the emerald eyed man came back into the room.

"I'm gonna die...." I whispered backing up a bit, the man looked down at me and from what i could tell didn't do anything,either that or i was so bady hurt that i wouldn't matter because my body had gone numb. i stared at him for a few seconds before looking away, he began to do whatever hewas gonna do then. When i looked back up i got a good look at everything, i was in a cave, well, i was being held captive as a maid in a cave. The silvered haired man was still on the ground, and the emerald eyed man was sitting on his bed counting money. i noticed that neither of them had their cloaks on, so the silvered hair man was shirtless, the other had something like a guy's tank top on. There was stiches all over both of his arms, i blinked, quickly looking away as i moped in my corner.

"Ummmm....." I whispered looking down, i wasn't comfortable with the silence, but if i talked i knew i would be comfortable with getting my wrists or ankles being slowly cut off. I mean really, who would be comfortable with one person bleeding out on the ground and the other sitting on the bed counting money while you sat there with basically all of your ribs broken and your ankles and wrists bleeding? Wow, when i thought about it the whole thing sounded very disturbing, but no wonder, it was! I rubbed my arm a little and whimpered, why did all of this have to happen to me? I was glad i was to injured to make a loud whimper, because the two probably would've heard me if i did. I looked up and started to watch hidan when he started to move again, backing up when he walked past me.

"Make your bed." kakuzu commanded not even looking up from his money, i didn't move, until he turned his head to look at me. I swear even if i had like, two unbroken ribs i moved faster then a starving cheeta after a dead carcass. Quickly, i grabbed the only five materials i could find, a pillow case, hidan's cloak (which i put into the pillow case), a carpet, facecloth, and a cotton sheet. Making a small cat bed, i curled up in the middle of it trying to avoid hurting myself. soon, i found myself drifting off, and quickly, after i noticed, i slipped into sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Ai, that is all............

I slept peacfully until around 7 am the next morning, which is when kakuzu again wrapped the thread like things around my ankles and hoisted me up into the air slamming me against the wall.

"Hell! Do you even have to do this in the fucking morning kakuzu?!" I rubbed the back of my head and stood up. My ribs were healed, thanks to my quick healing body. I felt them staring at me as i turned around and walked to the bathroom, i mean hell, i had to use it. Either that or it was because i had shook the attack off like nothing. Quickly using it, and trimming the end fur of ,my cat ear, i walked back out. There, laying on one of the beds was something i thought i'd never see. A maid uniform, meant for me...I stared blankly at it before attampting to find the best about it.

"_Ummm, it's cute?_" I thought cocking my head slightly like a dog before shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

"Uhh....." I said still staring at it.

"Just wear it, it was the cheapest one there." I quickly looked at kakuzu before grabbing the thing from the bed and walking off with it again, trying to find a place to change. As soon as i had gotten out of the bathroom hidan had claimed it so that place was off limits.

"Umm." i looked around before changing my spot, then looking around again.

"What are you doing?" I didn't bother to look back at kakuzu, i just kept on looking for a place to change.

"Bathroom is taken Kakuzu-Sama.... So i have to find somewhere else to change." I didn't get a respone from him after that. When i turned around he wasn't even there anymore.

"Guess this is my quick split chance..." I whispered before quickly getting the uniform on. Once i was done i sighed in relief because i had finished not a minute too soon. Next thing hidan was coming out of the bathroom looking pretty pissed off.

"Umm....?" I cocked my head again trying to find out what his problem was.

"You shut up!" He growled pointing at me while glaring.

"_Anger issues.._" I thought whiled sitting on the ground.

"Clean out the bathroom, hidan made a mess once again." I blinked as kakuzu came back from nowhere, which was creepy.

"Ummm, Yes Kakuzu-Sama!" I said quickly running into the bathroom. Hell, kakuzu was right, the bathroom had to be covered in blood pretty much everywhere.

"God." I said noticing a very bloody face cloth on the counter i picked it up by the only whitish tip. Giving a sigh i rinsed it off until it was pinkish before i rid a spot of blood on the floor so i could kneel down. Scrubbing, i attempted my best to make the bathroom sparkle. I swear once i was done with the floor you could've eaten off of it. i then moved to the tub, then the sink, and finally the dreaded toilet. Nearly gagging as i completed the last thing, i rinsed the facecloth thing off again before coming out of the bathroom, wiping a streamof blood off the door and wiping the handle of the door off quickly so it shined gold again.

"What the fuck happened to the bathroom?!" Hidan screeched when he went to inspect my work.

"It's cl-" He held up his hand quickly before closing the door. going to rub his eyes he growled.

"That damn room is fucking more shiny then a, a- BAH!!" He screamed practically running into the hallway. I blinked at how odd that was, i had just CLEANED the room for crying out loud! I mean that's what i was supposed to do right? I shrugged it off and sighed over hidan's language problem.

"I swear this place gets odder every second." I sighed walking out into the hall again, kakuzu watched my leave, which was strange because i hadn't even noticed him. God his stare creeped me out...

"What's wrong Ai-Chan?" the most annoying being on earth asked me, i sighed and looked over at him.

"One, i'm trapped not even god knows where, two, i don't know anyone here, three, i'm gonna die here, four, i'm working as a maid, and five, your annoying the life outa me." There was a moment of silence.

"B- but tobi is a good boy........" My eye twitched. That had to be the one billionth time he had said that, in less than fifteen minutes.

"Ok, your a good boy then i guess, just please be quite for five minutes..." To my surprise, the guy listened, until a noise came from down the hall. To my cat ears, it sounded exactly like an explosion.

"OoooOOOooo! It sounds like Senpai has set off an explosion in his room again Ai-chan! You should go see what happened with tobi!" Another eye twitch. The two people in this whole play had to be Tobi, the lollipop head, or Deidara, the stupid blonde who's room was always a mess because of the explosions he set off. To think it was still my first day here too..... Running, well, being dragged by Tobi, we ran down the halls until we got to Deidara's room.

"Err, maybe you should-" Tobi burst down the door and ran into the room.

"Knock..." I finished staring blankly at the knocked down door.

"God, they're gonna blame this on me.." I muttered stepping carefully into the destroyed room. On the ground i saw Tobi shaking Deidara a bit.

"Deidara......." I said kneeling down.

"Yeah Ai-Chan Un?" I took in a deep breath.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG THIS IS GONNA TAKE ME TO CLEAN???" i screamed at him.

"At the very least this is gonna take me three fudging hours! So i hope that your pleased with this!" I turned my back swiftly and started to go ahead and pick things up off of the floor.

"Ugg, why is it that you act shy around everyone here except for me and tobi un?" deidara asked me in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, tobi is tobi, nothing more to be said there and as for you..." I turned back at him.

"For some reason i feel that your one of the very few here that i can trust..." i trailed off quickly and turned back to what i was doing.

"So your not scared of me un?" deidara asked rather surprised.

"Five words: You look like a girl." I said shaking my head, what was wrong with this 'evil' organization?! There was a fish, a blind guy, a cannible plant human thingie, a retard, a guy that looked like a girl, a living puppet, a weirdo that sweared a lot and used way to much hairgel, a money obsessed crazy guy, a blue haired person, and a shadow as their leader, to me that's messed up!

"Ai-chan! don't you have to go and help zetsu-san cook supper for everyone?!" My eyes grew wide having fogotten about that.

"Erm, i'm sorry deidara but tobi is right, i have to go and cook supper unless you wanna go hungry! you and tobi can handle your room right?!" I didn't wait for an answer as i ran out of there to the kitchen, lightly knocking on the door zetsu turned from where he was standing dicing up meat.

"Ai, oh yes, it's your turn to help me in the kitchen, well come in." His light side said with a bit of a smile. I nodded meekly and walked into the room until i was beside zetsu.

"Umm, z-zetsu-shu.... I um, don't really know how to cook.... so it might not turn out too great with me helping...." I looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry, your just on vegetable duty like everyone else. i can't stand cutting them up." I nodded understanding, vegetables were plants, and zetsu was half plant, so it was like me eating a cat, not gonna happen.

"Of,of course, so umm... what do i do?" I asked looking around, spotting a knife a carefully picked it up. With how clumsy i could be at times i didn't want to take any chances with a knife.

"Just cut those up." He pointed at the small pile of carrots, broccoli(Hahaha, i can't spell that!=D), mushrooms, and leeks.

"Of course!" I said quickly as i carefully took the knife over to them. Starting with the carrots, i quickly diced them up, following the mushrooms, then broccoli, and finally the leeks. Putting them all into a pot to boil.

"Z-zetsu-san?" he looked over at me.

"Your done already Ai?" I nodded with a small smile.

"I, i was wondering... If ummmm..... I could possible make a soup instead of just boiled vegetables?" He though about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"I don't see what could be wrong with that. **I do, knowing a girl like her she's probably planning on posioning everyone who drinks that soup.** Ai wouldn't do something like that, anyways i think soup would be a nice change for everyone." With a final nod of approval from Zetsu i quickly went to the cuboard for some spices i would need. The cuboard was filled with more spices then most people could possibly imagine. Everything from cinnimon go basil, to even ginger root. Getting some thime and basil i took them over to the pot. Getting a spoon i mesured each amount i needed. flicking them in i got a large wooden spoon and started to stir the water causing it to turn a faint shade of greenish more spices that i'm not going to name i stirred it some more making sure it was a normal soup brown color, taking a small amount of it in the wooden spoon i tried it. Shockingly it was quite good.

"You done Ai?" Zetsu asked me from where he was.I nodded quickly but happily.

"Umm, yes! It's compleatly done!" I said nodding smiling.

"Well,that's good. Just get some bowls, i think you'll be needing around eight, later on you can get some once you've served the others. Since i won't eat vegetables and sasori doesn't eat, well yes." I nodded again and went to the cabinat getting eight bowls and then taking them back over near the pot. Pourng an even amount in each one i set them on trays along with zetsu's well prepared meat.

"Thank you for your help Ai, now can you take each of the trays to the akatsuki members?" I nodded grabbing two of the trays and carrying them off, figuring out who i would take the first two to i stopped for a few seconds.

"Well, i should get THEM done and over with......." I whispered thinking of Hidan and Kakuzu, or as i had come to know them Evil and eviler... Going up to their/my room i used my head to knock on the door. Hidan, thank god, answered.

"Umm...." I said as he glared at me.

"What the fuck do you want bitch?" He asked in a highly annoyed tone.

"Umm, supper..." I said using my head to gesture to the platters.

"Finally! It took you damn long enough!" He growled taking them.

"Could you take kakuzu's in for me too.... please Hidan-Sama?" He glared at me again.

"What do i fucking look like?! Your damn slave?! Do it yourself bitch! after all your the damn maid!" I flinched a bit and nodded, walking into the room after hidan. Slowly, trying to not make much noise i walked over to kakuzu's stand, to my fear he was again on the bed counting his money. Quietly i leaned down to put the tray on the stand. Kakuzu turned to glare at me. Straitening up quickly i backed up and hitting the wall i crawled over to the door. Without taking my eyes off kakuzu's i used my hand to attemp to open the door. Sucsseding i quickly opened it and ran out into the hallway violently closing the door behind me. Nearly in tears again i ran back to the kitchen, back to one of the very few people i actually felt safe around, which just so happened to be a cannible.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ai is the only thing i own in this......... YAY!

I sat huddled in the corner of the kitchen crying silently when i heard someone come into the room.

"Ai-Chan? Tobi says that you can come out now, zetsu-san told me that kakuzu-senpai scared you and that you'd be hiding here." I quickly dried my tears and tried to act like it hadn't bothered me.

"Don't worry about it tobi, after all you should never worry about the maid....." I said moping in my corner.

"B-but tobi thinks that Ai-Chan is a good girl, and good girls should be cared about." I laughed a little at him calling me a good girl.

"But tobi, the thing is, is that i've done so many bad things.... I don't remember ever being a good girl anymore." Tobi found were i was and walked over to me.

"Tobi is sure it wasn't that bad, explain to tobi why Ai-Chan thinks she's a bad girl!" I sat there quietly for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.. "Ok, well..... it started a while back when i was still little.... Around the age of five...."

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

"Ai-San! Come back!" I had been playing hide and go seek with a group of my friends when it happened. The crystal around my neck on my necklace started to glitter. My parents had always told me to run home when that happened, but i didn't this time. Eventually i think i blacked out, but i'm not quite sure, i can remember people screaming, and the taste of rich blood.... When i woke up again i was sleeping peacefully on, on a pile of dead bodies, i had killed all of them. I was completely drenched from head to toe in blood. The buildings around me were on fire, and it scared me.

**NORMALLIFENORMALLIFE**

"But that was by mistake Ai-Chan! Tobi is sure that you didn't mean to kill them all!" I giggled at how he could still be so bubbly around me after that story.

"I found out that i had wiped out my whole city after that. It was called the Neko village, ment for tiger/cat mixed breeds. After that i was taken into the dog village, but then i killed most of them, they sent the wolves after me then..... So i ran into the woods.... That's where ummm, THEY found me....." Tobi nodded.

"But, tobi has bad news.... Tobi asked leader-sama if you could switch rooms.... He said no..... So now Ai-Chan has to go back to your room since his rules are always to be followed." I nodded at tobi and wobbled to my feet. He led me back down to THEIR room and let me in. Unfourtunatly he wasn't allowed in their room because hidan would have killed him. Fear swelled into me once again when i heard the door shut, i couldn't turn back now, because it had just been locked. Fear swelled into my eyes as i found myself being glared at by a very pissed off kakuzu.

"P-please don't hurt me again..." I whispered, not getting anything but a glare as a response. Since i wasn't taking my eyes off kakuzu i never noticed the black thread crawling towards my ankle, until it fastened tightly around my ankle. The crystal in my necklace then began to glow brighter then my fear, causing my teeth and claws to become sharped and longer.

"Not again!" I yelled biting the thread apart, the half that was attached to my ankle became limp allowing me to rip it off.

"Not again kakuzu......" I growled looking at him with anger basicaly flowing off of me.

"NEVER AGAIN!" I screeched flinging myself at him. My teeth peirced the skin on his neck, and i wasn't surpised to taste the same taste i had tasted when i had bit through his thread intstead of blood. My claws stabbed into his stomach, and again blood didn't seep out. His threads started to wrap around me, and were cutting into my flesh, causing my blood to start to drench my clothing.

"BASTARD!!!!" I screeched letting my grip on his throat go as i moved to bite the threads off me. Once most of the treads were removed i went back to trying to kill kakuzu.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" hidan screamed coming out of the bathroom. Running over to were me and kakuzu were fighting he tried to drag me off resulting on getting a hand removed.

"Let me at the damn bitch you asshole!" I screamed squiriming in his surprisingly strong grip.

"SOMEONE GET THE FUCK IN HERE AND HELP ME GET THIS BITCH UNDER CONTROL!!!" hidan screamed. Quickly Tobi and deidara burst into the room and helped Hidan restrain me. I still struggled, and nearly escaped their grip twice until i was pulled out of the room.

"Take her to the leader, he'll know what to do un!" Deidara yelled as they started to drag me away from the room.

"HE HAD IT COMING TOHIM!! AND I'M NOT DONE YET! I'LL KILL HIM!!" I screamed clawing at hidan.

"Tough luck Ai, he's basically immortal un." Deidara said sighing as they continued to drag me.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!" I screeched still flailing around. No luck on my half, they had reach the leaders room and hidan was now knocking on the door with his left hand due to the fact that i had ripped off the other.

"Come in." I heard their leader say again. Once entering i saw none other then the shadow freak from before.

"What trouble has she caused now?" He said, nearly sighing.

"I AIN'T CAUSING NO TROUBLE BITCH!!! KAKUZU IS BEING FUCKING RUDE SO I WAS KINDLY TRYING TO KILL HIM UNTIL THESE BITCHES CAME ALONG AND DRAGGED ME HERE!" I explained still screaming at the top of my lungs.

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I WAS SO CLOSE TA GIVING HIM A FATAL WOUND TOO!!!!" I screamed, the leader did sigh this time.

"Hidan, please explain." The one handed hidan stepped forward leaving tobi and deidara to keep a hold of me.

"Well, i was fucking applying hair-gel to my hair for the night, and then i heard damn screaming coming from this bitch." He pointed back at me, who was still attempting to escape the grasp of tobi and deidara.

"I fucking opened the damn door to see what the bitch was screaming about, and when i got out i saw her fucking trying to rip kakuzu to shreads. She was pretty fucked up to, scratches all over her, of course then she cut the damn threads by biting them and then she went back to attacking kakuzu. She was doing pretty damn good too if you ask me." Their leader cocked his eyes brow, and i could tell because of the glint of the peircing.

"Hmmm, Maybe i'll put her on the same team as you and kakuzu..." I stared wide eyes at him, and my eye twitched.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ai is the only thing i own in this......... YAY!

"WHAT?!" I screamed staring at the leader.

"This is goddamn shit! I'M NOT GOING ON THE SAME TEAM AS THREAD BOY!!!!" I hissed trying to attack the leader.

"You will unless you want to stay a maid for the rest of your life, i suggest you take this." I glared daggers at him.

"God i hate you..." I growled, as if on cue to my lack of enthusiasm my crystal stopped glowing causing me to fall limp in deidara and tobi's arms.

"You may take her back to kakuzu's room deidara, and hidan, get kakuzu to sew your hand back on...." Deidara basically didn't have to put any effort into dragging me back, due to the fact i wasn't struggling.

**"God that was pathetic Ai...."** A voice in my mind whispered.

"What?!" I thought in response.

"**I mean, i'm giving you my power, but your wasting it as if it was nothing!! Why do you think you can do so perfect in battle when that crystal glows?!" **I thought for a minute, which made the voice laugh.

"**You shouldn't try thinking about that right now, due to the fact that i'm your demon it mean i can hear ALL of your thoughts.**"

"What? Demon? I don't have a demon! There's only nine, half of which i've heard the screams of in this base..... It would be impossible!" Another laugh.

"**So sad to hear, you can't even believe something you dream about every night while you sleep.....**" It had been true, every single night in my sleep i dreamed of a strange 15 tailed creature destroying my village, instead of me....

"Y-you made me kill them all....." I whispered, deidara looked back at me.

"What un?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I questioned, not having known i had spoke out loud.

"Nothing un..." Deidara said as he stopped walking.

"Think your gonna be able to not go crazy while in here un?" I nodded.

"Yeah...." I said looking strait at the door.

"Just open the fucking thing and let me in so kakuzu can put my damn hand back on." I giggled a bit at hidan's annoyance. Due to the fact that i had just absored a large amount of my so called 'demons' power, i guess the after affect of it meant that i would be a little loopy for a while. Too bad so sad for me. Entering the room i saw kakuzu sewing up the last of the wounds he had recived.

"So hidan, is she going to be punished?" I growled looking over at hidan, who was picking his hand up off the ground.

"HELL YEAH I'M BEING PUNISHED!" I screamed.

"Being placed on the same team with YOU and hidan...."

"WHAT?!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Your not fucking being punished, we are!" Hidan said walking over to kakuzu with his hand.

"And you think i'm gonna enjoy being on the same team with you?! Stich head over here has already tried to kill me, THREE FRICKIN' TIMES, and your a freaking emo!!! You know what?! This whole place is messed up, a canible plant, a hyper active lollipop, a fish, a self absorbed blond, a living puppet, a blind mute guy, an emo, a guy obsessed with money, paper, and a fucking shadow! God i'm actually normal around here and i'm half cat with a demon inside of me that i've never hea- shit......" I stopped in mid sentece as i felt four sets of eyes on me.

"**Great, you blew it now...**"

"Duh, no shit sherlock..." I argued with the voice in my head.

"**WHAT?! You have no right to be swearing at me when this is your fault!**" My eyes flashed with anger.

"MY FAULT?! IF I EVER GET YOU OUT OF MY BODY YOUR DEAD MEAT 10th DEMON BITCH!!!" I screamed out loud, this caused me to blush quickly and look down. Now all of the eyes were filled with cofusion, except that cold pair i knew only too well.

"Shut up." I hissed walking back out of the room.

"AI-CHAN!!" Tobi ran up to me, with an extremely angry zetsu running up from behind him.

"What?" I asked looking down at the trembling lollipop head.

"Zetsu-san is really mad with tobi! Help!" I stared at the plant.

"**Zetsu.....**" I growled, my voice surprisingly dark.

"**Give tobi to me Ai...**" His dark side growled at me, so soon we were in a growling contest.

"**Unless you want those leafs on your damn head to be ripped off i suggest you shut your flesh reeking mouth and leave tobi alone....**" I picked tobi and slung him over my back before walking into kakuzu and hidan's room, placing him on the ground.

"**Leave him unless you feel like dieing, and in hidan's case having all of your limbs removed....**" I quickly shook my head trying to force my anger away, thankfully succeding.

"U-ummm, sorry about that....." I spoke nervously, mostly everyone was glaring at me still.

"Kakuzu, Hidan, and Ai report to my office immidiatly." I blinked at the sudden voice that appeared out of nowhere....

"Uhhh, ok?" I said walking out of the room. Since i was the first to leave, i was of course the first to arrive at the leaders office.

"Ai." I said calmly, then as hidan and kakuzu came into the room he said their names as well.

"I have decided, to send you on your first mission."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking outside again was a shock to me, and i purred seeing water. It thrilled me to be able to look at it again, and like a curious kitten i walked over and leaned down and stared into it, but screamed at what i saw.

"what the fuck is your problem?" I backedup and bumped into hidan, so i quickly turned around to look at him.

"M-my ears! They're, they're brown!" Hidan cocked an eye-brow, before sighing and started to walk, i hadn't even noticed an annoyed kakuzu come out of the base, or start to walk. Becoming very quiet i walked up to him.

"Ummm..... Excuse me Kakuzu-Sama?" (Hehehe, been while since i used the japanese term for lord! ^.^) Kakuzu turned and glared at me.

"What?" he growled, probably annoyed i was talking to him.

"Ummm, what are we supposed to be doing again?" I asked, and god if i could've been any stupider i'd be dead. Kakuzu wrapped his threads around my wrists, so whenever i as much looked or talked to him he would tighten them.

"Umm-" The threads grew tight as a warning, making me shut my mouth quickly.

"Give her a fucking break kakuzu, you never let her say a damn thing! It's no shit she wants to kill you." I was surprised hidan bothered to take my side, after me having cut his hand off. Although kakuzu just glared at hidan.

"s-so u-ummmm, w-w-where are, are w-we g-g-going?" I asked, trembling so hard i'm sure kakuzu could feel it through his threads.

"the Neko-Akuba village." A fresh batch of fear spread through me, that village was called the 'cat-curse' village, because many believed that the souls of all my villagers i killed still stayed in the village for their after lives, and from that you should know i'm from there unless your a baka.

"WHAT?!" I screamed nearly jumping onto kakuzu in fear.

"What's your fucking problem today?" Hidan asked.

"Uhh, d-do we really have to go there because i mean it's not that big of a deal is it?" i said as quickly as possible for them to still understand me.

"Why? What's your damn problem?" I blinked at hidan.

"I errr, killed everyone there before running away....." I said, Hidan, and even kakuzu, stopped and stared at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ai is the only thing i own in this......... YAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakuzu, let's fucking take a damn break, i got my shitty rituals to do and after that i wanna fucking go to sleep. Even Ai is feeling the damn pressure." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Oh no! Really i'm fine!" I quickly said trying to not anger kakuzu, this back-fired though when i at hidan, kakuzu released his grip on me.

"Fine, but just for a few hours." He growled. We set up camp fairly quickly, when i decided to go to sleep though, i had to stay near kakuzu so his threads could keep a hold of me so that when they fell asleep, i didn't attempt to run away, which i would've been crazy to try and do anyways. I nearly fell alseep as soon as hitting the ground, which was odd because i hated sleeping near kakuzu.... So it just meant i was pretty damn tierd. The last thing i saw before sinking into sleep was kakuzu glaring at me.

**DREAMING DREAMING DREAMING**

"Hey Kuzu-kun! What's all of this white stuff?!" I asked running up to the window. With a huff Kakuzu walked over to the window and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why? You don't know what snow is or something?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nope! In the neko village we never had snow, i've seen pictures of it, and i know you have to wear really warm clothing to go into it, but that's it!" Kakuzu smiled, and i could tell because he didn't have his mask on.

"Hmmm, i rather not, but you should really know what snow is." He grinned and then scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style until we got outside. He then sat me down in the white fluffy substance, and sat down beside me.

"WOW! Snow is really cold Kuzu-Kun!" I yelled trowing it up in the air, then throwing my arms around kakuzu hugging him.

"You know, your going to catch a cold because your out here without a jacket." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"That's ok Kuzu-kun! Your keeping me warm!" I said smiling, and again, kakuzu smiled down at me, hugging me only tighter.

**Not Dreaming And Kakuzu's POV**

I glared at Ai, who somehow had gotten uncomfortably close to me.

"No.... Kuzu-Kun, never.... seen, Neko village...... Doesn't.... Snow.." She muttered, i cocked my eyebrow. 'Kuzu-Kun' was what got me, and thankfully hidan was to busy with his ritual to hear her. Ai then inched closer, grabbing onto my arm and then pulling herself closed until she wrapped her arms around my waist, _hugging _me.... I tried desperatly to pry her off, so Hidan wouldn't see, but failed misirebly.

"Kuzu-kun.... so.... warm..." She then snuggled her head into my cheast, and then just laid there still, hopefully not planning on having another sleep/reality mix up.

**Ai's POV the next morning!**

My dreamed swirled back into reality as the sun started to rise. From the dreamy cold i had felt while asleep, i suddenly felt a rush of warmth, which shocked me, just as much as the feact that kakuzu had let me sleep untill sunrise. I then realized that i had my arms wrapped around something, or someone.... or to my horror as i opened my eyes, i reconized kakuzu's brown skin. Fear nearly washed over me, but was then erased when i remembered my dream.... Hell it was odd, and why was it with... Kakuzu? I then thought even harder for a minute, i knew kakuzu was a light sleeper, if he even slept at all, so he would've woken up while i was wrapping my arms around him, which meant he would've normally used his threads to get me away.... Threads! I had forgotten all about them, and strangly now i didn't even feel them.

"Heyy Ai, Kakuzu! Are you two fucking up yet?!" Kakuzu moved a little, so i snapped my eyes shut again quickly, pretending to be alseep again.

"Yeah i'm up, i just can't GET up with her _hugging _me...." God kakuzu sounded pissed, and becuase of this i heard hidan laugh.

"Awww, but she's just fucking hugging who she believes to be damn Kuzu-kun! Which is basically a shitty fucking short version of your damn named turned into a bastard nickname." Kakuzu, from what i could tell had sent his threads after hidan quickly, and to my guess it was hidan who was laughing like a maniac.

"You mean to tell me you heard that?!" Kakuzu hissed, shockingly lightly as if he was trying to not wake me up. Either way i decided that then was a good time to wake up, so i yawned and streched my arms, kakuzu immidiatly sprang from my free grasp and went over to somewhere, i assume near hidan because next i heard swearing and some blood splattering. I then grinned silently to myself opening my eyes and sitting up rubbing them.

"Mrfm..... What happened while i was asleep? Hidan must have said something bad to get you to remove his head." Kakuzu looked at me, and then back at hidan, then to the side before talking.

"He wouldn't..... Shut up about his religion..." Kakuzu lightly growled, from what i could tell lightly embarrased.

"That's the biggest fucking dipshit i've ever heard of! You were damn tal-" Kakuzu then took hidans removed head, and smashed it against a tree.

"We should get going..." Kakuzu said starting to pack up, he shoved hidan's head into a bag, and then started to drag his body around. I followed him, smiling every once and a while, yet still surprised that, Kakuzu hadn't hurt me yet, or the fact that, there was a slim chance that he had been BLUSHING when he turned his head away......

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ai: That was evil Koinu-Chan

Koinu: I don't care

Ai: Why are you doing this to me?

Kakuzu: and why did you have to include me?!

Koinu: Because i am the author of this story and what i say goes, plus i love random sleep talk and tormenting my main characters!

Ai: I hate you............. -_-

Koinu: I WUV YOU TOO AI-CHAN! I ALSO LUV YOU KAKUZU-KUN!

Kakuzu: -_-

Ai: Note to all of you, Koinu is crazy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN AI! NOTHING ELSE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the dusty path we finally reach my village, after three days of walking, and shockingly i was still thinking about my dream. I saw a hand in front of my face, yet i still didn't responed.

"AI!!" Hidan yelled this made me jump and then turn to look at him, trembling.

"Y-yess H-Hidan?" i asked stuttering.

"You've been fucking spaced out all damn day long, what the fuck is your problem?" He yelled.

"U-ummm, nothing! I've j-just been thinking!" I exclaimed blushing as i rubbed the back of my then stopped walking altogether, which made me look up at him worried.

"Kakuzu-Sama?" I heard laughter, insane female laughter, that wasn' even in my mind.

"GOD!! Ai! Did you just address to that dirt bag as 'Sama'? Your a riot!" I looked foreward, to see Amy, one of the five girls who weren't in the village when i went on rampage.

"I thought you said that you wiped ALL of your clan out." Kakuzu growled, again, i sweatdropped.

"Well, uhh Kakuzu-Sama, see, there was five girls out of town then,so i didn't kill them..... the five know demon hosts!" I yelped backing up from him.

"Yes, and the sixth demon host, Ai, of course has become afraid of an old guy and a fucked up green-eyed person." For some reason, i actually got mad at this.

"Oh, don't make your crystal glow you baka!" She yelled, next thing i knew she was pinning me up against a tree.

"After all you KNOW that your so much weaker then me." Growling at full rate i hissed like mad at her and flung her off.

"SO AI?! You wanna be in a demon hand on hand battle eh?! WEll BRING ME YOUR DAMN BEST!" Her earrings glowed intensly, turning her form into that of a were cat, a giant black panther that walked on two feet like a human. I growled, making my crystal glow almost more intensly then hers had. My form started to change as well, but my transfomation was, more complete. When it was done, i had taken the form of a giant winged cat, that was very pissed off.

"**Ahhh, i see you've mastered your full form Ai...**" The cat Amy growled at me. I growled, and then let out a cougar like roar at her.

"**But i see it's so pathetic that you can't even speak english!**" It was like the cat me was laughing now, and i then shot her my red eye glare.

**'YOU THINK I'LL NEED ENGLISH TO KILL YOU?!' **I thought, surprisinly she backed off a little.

"**M-mind speaking?! Th-that's n-nothing!**" I laughed again, pouncing on her, we fought like normal cats did though, hissing and growling at each other.

"Don't kill her Ai, we need her demon alive." Kakuzu warned me, i nodded at him through our fight, before going back to attacking Amy.

"**What's wrong?! Taking orders from ugly-ass over there?!**" Another surge of anger.

**'DIE YOU BITCH!' **I screamed/thought my teeth plundged into her neck, and i realesed my posion into her blood stream. Her heart stopped beating and her eyes glazed over, her body turning into a normal neko's again, her black as midnight demon turned intoa kitten and ran out of her body over to me, purring as it ran against my still cat legs.

**'Her demon is fine, we didn't need her body when her demon will cooperate with us completely.' **I thought, my chakra for somereason then flew out of my body, and i dropped to the ground turning back into a neko.

"**And anyways...**" I whispered smiling.

"**I wasn't going to let her say such rude things about my, team.**"I drew in a sharp breath, before fainting, just long enough to see kakuzu, staring at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warmth, it surrounded me, calming my breathing. Again, i was dreaming, one of the oddest dreams i had ever dreamed in my life.

**AI'SDREAMw **

There was a warm tropical breeze in the air, that matched the peacful sound of waves licking at the sand perfectly. The warm sun rays were shining brightly, causing the water to glitter.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Arms wrapped around me as kakuzu whispered in my ear. I reached back and cupped his cheek with my hand turning around.

"Yes, but, your going to go broke spoiling me like this Kuzu-kun!" I said tapping his nose. He smiled and leaned forward kissing my forehead. (I know he would pretty much never spend any money on somebody, but it's my freaking story!)

"Yes, but your worth every penny i spend." I blushed faintly and giggled.

"Kuzu-kun, your being silly again!" I said smiling as i ruffled his hair. (In her dreams he never has his mask thing on XD why you may ask, because i like him without it on!) I stayed sitting in his lap as i watched the sea, eventualy putting my head on kakuzu's shoulder.

**Kakuzu'sPOVoutadream**

I heard Ai, who i had ended up stuck carrying, muttering again, which had happened before.

"Your gonna...... broke, spoiling..... Kuzu-kun...." She breathed.

'Great! She's sleep talking again!' I thought glaring at her.

"Silly..... Kuzu-kun....." I could tell Hidan was staring at us.

"Don't. Even. Say. A. Word." I gritted through my teeth.

"Whatever you fucking say 'Kuzu-kun!'" Hidan taunghted. I growled, but then turned my attention to Ai, who's hand had touched my arm. A faint blush made her cheeks pink.

**AI'SPOVNOTINDREAM**

Again, it was warm, and soft. I moved my arm slightly, only to touch one of the things that were holding me. The wind was blowing through my hair, making me feel at peace. Soon though, the wind stopped, and it started to get a little bumpy. (They're walking now.) Then, it stopped altogether before i heard something move, and then it grew slightly darker as we started walking again. Again, we stopped, i heard a door open, and then we started to move again. Finally, i was set down on somthing soft, but not quite as soft as what had been carrying me. Opening my eyes slowly, i groggily looked up, seeing kakuzu staring at me sitting on a bed beside me. I then figured out that i was in my room again, but my blurry vision made it hard to identify. I laid my head back down on the pillow, and closed my eyes again, trying to think of why i kept having those weird dreams. When i was again basically asleep, yet still a bit awake, i felt a warm hand brush a hair out of my face, and tuck it behind my ear. Right before i again fell asleep, i finally found out why the weird dreams kept coming, i had fallen for Kakuzu, the cold money lover of the akatsuki.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Koinu: God i loved the way i put that..........**

**Ai: I have......... no comment......................**

**Kakuzu: -eye twitches-**

**Koinu: AWWWWW! you know you still love me!**

**Ai: ...........................**

**Koinu: well, ummmm, that's the end of this chapter........... so yeah........... bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bibberzzzzzzzz i only own AI!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes opened slowly, again i hadn't been disturbed in my sleep for some reason. For some stranger reason i still managed to have my place on the bed, and looking around, i saw a very pissed off Hidan head.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?" I blinked.

"Hidan, why are you just a head?"

"WHY?! It's because that's my fucking bed, and your sleeping on the damn thing, when i fucking tried to wake you up, That Bitch Kakuzu sliced my head off!!" I giggled a little as the force from talking made hidan's head fall off the bed side table.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY BITCH!!" Hidan yelled, making me giggle a little more.

"Where's your body Hidan?" I asked.

"In the fucking bathroom in the damn tub." I blinked but then got off the bed and walking into the bathroom, sure enough hidan's body was laing in the tub. Grabbing it i dragged it onto my bed and then picked up the head, not by the hair of course because that would've hurt like hell. Setting hidan's head on top of the neck stub i got out a little needle and medical thread.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Hidan screamed as i put the thread into the needle and tied.

"Don't think that Kakuzu is the only one around here good with medical things, i trained on medic things for three years, so i know probably more then Kakuzu...... But probably not..." I blushed a little at the end, as i balanced hidan's body against the wall.

"This may hurt a little...." I said pricking the skin and pushing the needle through to the other side and out, no complaints from hidan. I did that, slowly moving over each time i did. Eventually, i got back to where i had begun, and cut it off with my nail, tying it.

"They should fade in a day ok?" Hidan moved his head arounda little and then nodded at me.

"Thanks." I blinked, for one, he never thanked anyone, and for two, he didn't swear.

"Uhhh..... no problem....?" I asked watching him as he got up and left the room, pausing before he left the door way.

"Better fucking hurry up, we got a new mission." I nodded at Hidan and quickly got up to follow him.

"Hidan-San? Where's Kakuzu-Senpai?" I asked tilting my head.

"Senpai?" Hidan asked blinking at me in confusion.

"Well, Kakuzu-Senpai has been here much longer then me, and i have respect for him." Hidan looked at me.

"And Why aren't you fucking calling me Senpai?" I shrugged.

"Hidan-San has a better ring to it." I muttered loud enough for him to hear me. Reaching the Leaders office i knocked lightly.

"Leader-Sama, It's me and Hidan...." I spoke quietly.

"Come in." Letting Hidan push the door open i again followed him into the room. It appeared that Kakuzu was already there.

"I have heard from Kakuzu, ,that you managed to catch a demon from your village correct?" I nodded lightly.

"Yes Leader-Sama."

"And that you are the very one who wiped it out?"

"Yes Leader-Sama."

"Also, that you happen to be a demon host yourself, and that you can summon it by will." I nodded.

"Yes leader-sama, but it puts strain on my body." He nodded.

"Anyways, besides that, i have decided to send you to go and catch the two tailed demon." I nodded again.

"Yes Leader-Sama." I said with a polite bow.

"You will leave with Kakuzu and Hidan immidiately." I nodded again, and then as Kakuzu and Hidan left i followed after Hidan. Once outside we picked the pace up again to a fast jog, and once we got to the forest we began to jump through the trees.

"Kakuzu-Sama, do you have any idea's on the location of the jinchūriki." I asked Kakuzu in a way i would've talked to the Hokage of my old village.

"No." Was his simple answer i looked down to hide a small blush that had somehow crept onto my cheeks. After a few hour of running we found a little clearing place, and were attacked by ninja, one, i knew by the name of Asume, the other, had been my old friend Shikamaru. Brushing aside our friendship i stared at him blankly as he stared at me in shock.

"AI!" He yelled, i nodded, confirming my identity.

"Nara Shikamaru, it's been too long. As you should know i like to keep in touch with people i know." I said smiling while cocking my head.

"Ai! When? When did you become one of _them_?" I smiled.

"Shikamaru... You know i don't like it when someone say something rude about _my teammates _with your IQ you should've been able to remember that. Unless, i overestimated you." I said grinning.

"Hidan! You can take care of the others, i got shadow over here!" I yelled before glaring at my old friend.

"Just so you know, i'm not the same as i was before, I'm MUCH different. See, my village told me to hide most of my power so i appeared a normal student from a village, what you saw back then, wasn't even a quarter of my power." I said smiling, shock again planted itself on his face.

"So Nara Shikamaru, may we battle?"

**'Please allow me to dispose of this child...' **My demon whispered in my mind, i nodded, and clutched my crystal as it started to glow. My tail became longer, and so did my ears, my teeth and claws grew sharper and much longer. My eyes became coal black, yet i didn't change form this time. I looked down to see shikamaru using his shadow move on me, causing my to have trouble moving.

"**Poor little me..... unable to move with your pathetic shadow latched to mine.....**" i giggled walking up to shikamaru taughting his power. I detached the shadow quickly, and jumped into the air.

"**Getting rusty with your battling skills Shikamaru?**" I hissed in a mocking voice grabbing a set of five Senbon needles and throwing them at him, he dodged all of them easily. I smirked at him and then landed on the ground, sending a kick at him. Again he dodged.

"**Ahhh, but your still very skilled at dodging.... but let's see if you can dodge something you can't even see! ****Bikou Ninjutsu!"** I yelled, causing my body to turn invisible.

Grabbing another senbon needle i charged at shikamaru again aiming for the vital point in his neck. Not realizing i was kicking dust up shikamaru saw the dust from the corner of his eye and quickly moved out of the way just before i hit him. Growling i put the needle away and aimed a punch at his head, shikamaru managed to dodge it though. Ignoring this i aimed two more punches at his head, both hitting him, i then kicked him up into the air and jumped up kicking him in the stomache sending him flying back to the ground. The other two, who i didn't notice until they attacked me, i dodged easily though because they couldn't see my movement.

"Dammit Ai! Your were supposed to be keeping the damn punk distracted!" Hidan yelled at me, i quickly looked at him, seeing that he had been captured by shikamaru's shadow. I turned my attention to shikamaru again i growled and ran toward him, the other two again tried to interfier with my attack, but because they were unable to see me i easily slipped past launching a kick at shikamaru's head that hit. Not paying attention to anything i didn't notice hidan getting his head cut off by Asuma. Kakuzu then moved into the battle, attacking Asuma. due to the fact that he was already injured he was killed easily. I still attacked shikamaru distracting him, giving kakuzu time to sew hidan's head back on.

"Ai!" I turned to them quickly, seeing that they were about to leave i took off the invisibility and ran after towards them. Stopping though when i heard our leaders voice.

"Quit fighting and go back to your mission morons." I would have laughed at this, if the situation had been diffirent. Looking back at kakuzu and hidan, who had started running, i quickly started to follow them.

'THOSE BASTARDS WERE GONNA LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!!!!!' I thought while chasing after them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ai tis mine, not yours, but i do not own naruto or the akatsuki

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan, kakuzu and i had just gotten back from our mission and were sitting in Pein's office. I of course was only half paying attention to what he was saying as he droned on and on about god only knows what.

"Dismissed." I quickly stood up and left the office going back to my room. Kakuzu and hidan had left and gone in an intierly different direction, so i was guessing they wouldn't be back for a while. Sitting down on the bed i sighed, the mission we had just been on hadn't been as easy as i had thought, and not to mention those two extra bounties kakuzu insisted we get. I Laid back on the bed and sighed, it was incedibly warm out, and the fact that i was grimey from the mission didn't help. I sat up quickly and got off the bed going over to where my my clothing was, grabbing a random pair of pants and a black top i went into the bathroom. I set the clothes down on the counter and grabbed a towel before undressing. Wrapping the towel around me i filled up the tub with warm water before getting ready to get in. Hearing a click coming from behind me i turned around to see none other than kakuzu standing in the door way. I started to scream, but kakuzu quickly walked over to me and harshly clamped his hand over my mouth. I pushed him away from me quickly, and i would've laughed when he tripped over tobi's rubber ducky that i just so happened to leave on the floor if he hadn't of grabbed my arm and pulled me down into the tub with him.

**KAKUZU'SPOV  
**

To make things bad enough as soon as i had walked into the bathroom i had seen Ai standing there in nothing but a towel, to make things worse she started to scream. Quickly going up to her i covered her mouth, only to get pushed away. Tripping over something, i fell, attempting to stable myself i grabbed onto Ai's arm, only dragging her down with me. I managed to whack my head against the Tub on our way down, causing me to get a little dizzy. Shaking my head a little i noticed EXACTLY what position me and Ai were in. My legs were kinda hanging out of the tub, so i was in the tub sideways, and Ai was laying on top of me, her towel had become drenched clinging to her body and showing off her curves. I couldn't help but stare at her, when i realized what i was doing i mentaly slapped myself.

**AI'SPOV!**

I tried to move a little, just get out of the position we were in. My face burned even more when i felt my towel slip a little, causing me to freeze and utter a little eeping noise. Again, i heard another click noise coming from the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" both mine and kakuzu's heads turned to the door to see hidan standing there.

"YOU TWO COULD'VE AT LEAST FUCKING LOCKED THE DOOR!" He screamed.

"Get out." Kakuzu hissed at him.

"Fine fine! I'll fucking leave!" Hidan said backing out of the room and closing the door.

"NOBODY GO IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM! KAKUZU AND AI ARE FUCKING EACH OTHER IN THERE!" I heard him yell. My face managed to make itself redder if it was even humanly possible by that point. My head began to spin from the pressure and embarrasement coming from the awkward moment i was having at the moment. Soon enough i fainted, which i seemed to be doing more often now.

**KAKUZU'SPOV  
**

Ai's head fell limp on my chest as she fainted. Panicing I looked around and then tried to wake her up, failing. I the tried to move her off of me, making her towel slip a little more. My breath became caught in my throat. My mind filled with the strangest disire to carress her skin, causing my hand to twitch slightly. Pushing those thoughts away i attempted to move her once again, managing to get her off without making her towel fall off. I quickly got out from the tub and looked down at her, feeling a twinge of guilt i sighed and picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom back to the room. Reaching my bed i attempted to set her down on it, she quickly responded by grabbing onto my arm. Her nails dug into my skin causing me to curse under my breath. Figuring that it would only cause me pain to try to pry her off i laid down on the bed and let her keep a hold of me. After a while my eyes began to feel heavy and i soon fell asleep.

**AI'SPOV**

Slowly i opened my eyes and looked around. I felt suddenly cold so i nuzzeled back into the sorce of heat i felt beside me.

'Rewind here, heat? There isn't supposed to be heat, i was drenching wet in a tub last time i checked, there isn't supposed to be heat!' I thought, turning my head slightly i saw kakuzu laying there beside me, yelping i shot up and jumped to the other side of the bed. Staring at him my face grew red as i attempted to peice together how the hell this happened. Slowly attempting to get up i froze when kakuzu turned slightly and his hand searched the now empty place beside him. I stopped breathing altogether when his hand touched my arm and began to pull me towards him again. I was soon pressed up against him again with my back touching him. I then remembered to breath as i realized he was still sleeping.

**KAKUZU'SPOV/DREAM**

Ai and I laid beside each other in my bed. I had my arms wrapped around her, she was nuzzling herself into my neck. Ai giggled lightly and then whispered my name in my ear.

"Hhmmm?" Again she whispered into my ear, causing me to grin. Quickly i flipped her over on her backstraddling her hips. Greedily i pressed my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I moved down placing butterfly kisses down her neck, making her giggle again causing me to smirk and nip her neck. She then wrapped her legs around my waist.

**AI'SPOV**

was two seconds from having a heart attack as i laid there hyperventilating when i felt him press his lips against my neck. Slowly i felt a trail of butterfly kisses going down my neck before i felt him nip my neck. I bit my lower lip holding back what felt like a moan. Taking a breath i finally managed to wiggle out of his grasp. Getting off the bed i ran for the bed before i remembered i only had a towel on. I quickly ran back to the bathroom and grabbed my clothing before going back to the main room.I quickly pulled on the pant on after pulling on a pair of underwear and then my bra as i moved towards the door. I then heard something move again, and i snapped my attention to where kakuzu was, to my horror i saw him sitting strait up in the bed wide awake.

"Uhhhh......." I screamed again suddenly and fell over hitting my head on the floor. I laid there for a few seconds in a daze before getting back up. My face was again burning and i could tell it was probably redder then a cherry. I quickly pulled my shirt on and then ran out into the hall slamming the door behind me.

"Ai-Chan!" I turned my head around to see tobi looking at me.

"Guess what Hidan told tobi!" He then whispered the next part in my ear.

"That you and Kakuzu were doing the naughty in the bathroom!" I felt my eyes twitch and i then turned to tobi. I picked him up and threw him into the nearest wall. I then turned around and i stalked down the hall focusing all thought on my next victim.

"HIDAN!!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: To bad betches, I own Ai, i practiacally based her allness after myself, SO HA! but i claim not rights to the akatsuki ^_^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while of searching for hidan my anger faded and i eventually gave up. Remembering what had just happened not that long ago my cheeks became red again making me shake my head to clear my thoughts.

'why did hidan have to yell that through the base?' i thought looking at the ground. I then decided that while i was trying to forget about that moment, or at least until i didn't blush whenever i thought about it, i would avoid Kakuzu at all costs. My plan worked for the most part, but there was still those random times when we nearly bumped into each other. And i succeded for up to around two weeks, and then i guess kakuzu thought he would confront me.

"You've been avoiding me." He growled cornering me.

"No i haven't...." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes you have."

"No i haven't...." I muttered trying to leave, kakuzu then pinned me against the wall with his hands and glared at me.

"Yes, you have." Just then guess who just had to be running down the hall? Tobi, who else? Running past us he accidently bumped into Kakuzu, pushing him over onto me.

**KAKUZU'SPOV!!**

I wasn't one to remember my dreams, ever, but as soon as tobi had pushed me onto Ai a dream i had had two weeks ago. My face felt unusually warm under my mask, and i quickly removed myself from Ai. Getting up i avoided looking at her and left.

'Why the hell would i dream about something like that?' I growled in my mind as i walked down the hall. Passing hidan i growled,

"Let's go bounty hunting, we need more money." Only getting him to complain in response.

"Why do we have to go fucking bounty hunting with you?"

"Just get Ai and hurry up!" I growled at him, underhidan's breath i heard him utter a few curses before he started to walk again.

"Fine, but after this you fucking owe me!" he yelled from halfway down the hall.

**AI'SPOV^_^**

"Hey Ai!" I heard Hidan yell from down the hall, turning my attention to where his voice came from i saw him walking towards me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes Hidan-sama?" I asked standing up.

"Hurry up, Kakuzu wants to go on one of his fucking bounty hunts again and he's dragging us along." I blinked and stood up.

"Uhhh...... Ok....?" I said following him back up the hall.

'great, there goes my plan to avoid kakuzu......' I thought sighing mentally.

'**Well you knew that you would have to go near him sometime, so suck it up.**' I blinked again, it had to have been at the very least three or four weeks since i had last heard my demon talk to me.

'But! the bathroom scene and then-'

'**I saw all of that, but so what? It doesn't give you a reason to go all anti-social with everyone!**' I Sighed again and attempted to annoy her as we got to the door of the base. Opening the door i immidiatly looked at the ground to avoid kakuzu's glare. The trip was completely silent except for the occasional curses hidan muttered under his breath.I was shocked at how quiet everyone was being, and the tension in the air was probably thick enough to cut it with a butter knife. sooneror later we eventually got to the land of snow, excitment grew inside of me. (Remember she's NEVER seen snow before, so this is BIG!) I smiled as we started to have to crawl through it almost, and of course as everyone had told me it was freezing. The only thing i didn't really like about it was that it made my nose runny, and that made my nose itch.

'Darnnit!! hold back the sneeze!' I thought shaking my head a little. Of course just like always luck just had to be against me. Sneezing i somehow managed to loose my balance and fall face foreward into the snow. Getting back up i looked down at myself, i was practically covered from head to foot in snow, causing me to laugh at how funny i must have looked then.

"What's your fucking problem?" Hidan said quietly. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I never told anyone but i've never seen snow before this!" I said tapping my fist gently against my open hand in a 'or course!' way nodding my head a little. Hidan began to hold his breath in what looked like an attempt to hold back laughter. I cocked my head slightly at him.

"what's so funny?" I asked. Hidan, immidiatly looked over at kakuzu before looking back at me.

"None of your fucking business Ai..." I shrugged this off and began to walk again. As the time passed snow began to fall again, and in minutes it turned into something similar to a snowstorm.

"Dammit kakuzu! Are your fucking bounties worth enough to fucking freeze to death over?!" I looked over at hidan trying to prevent myself from shivering, but failing. Kakuzu was glaring at hidan, and even if i wasn't paying attention i saw hidan point at me out of the corner of my eyes.

"Fine, but only until the snow let's up." Kakuzu growled lightly. Walking further me and hidan looked around for a source of shelter while kakuzu just continued walking.

"H-how about t-that c-cave over there?" I asked hidan, my teeth chattering slightly.

"I don't relly care just all long as we get out of this fucking cold!" hidan yelled, taking that as a yes i changed directions so i started to walk towards the caves, hidan followed not complaining, which made me wonder if the cold had gotten to his brain. Sitting around a small fire we had somehow managed to make i sat down beside it beside kakuzu, making me grow tense. Hidan looked at us, and then turned to me.

"So, how was it?" he asked lightly smirking,i felt a stress mark appear on my forehead.

"NOTHING HAPPENED BETWEEN US YOU BAKA!" I screamed. Hidan looked away.

"PMSing bitch can't even take a joke." Something inside of me snapped at that moment.

"WHY YOU!" I screeched flinging myself at hidan, pinning him to the ground i began to beat the living shit out of him. Suddenly i felt a puls of anger coming from behind me, causing meto stop beating hidan. With my fist inches away from hitting hidan's i turned my head slightly looking to the source of the anger, kakuzu, i then looked back at me and hidan, and screamed. I hadn't even realized that i had been straddling hidan through pretty much the whole beating i had been giving him, jumping up to my feet i inched away from the both of them to the other side of the cave.

"Hidan, i need to talk to you." kakuzu suddenly growled.

"Then Fucking talk!"

"Outside."

"There's a fucking snowstorm outside!"

"NOW." I don't think even the largest baka would've ingnored kakuzu at that moment. Standing up, hidan quickly left the cave, kakuzu following. When kakuzu come back in i waited a few second for hidan.

"Umm...... Kakuzu? Where's hidan?" i asked.

"He, decided to sleep outside."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: AI BELONGS TO ME! KOINU-CHAN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes quickly and sat up, looking around i remembered the snowstorm we had been caught in. Looking outside of the cave i sighed seeing it was still raging on. I stood up Quietly to not wake up the sleeping kakuzu who laid around on the other side of the remains of the fire. Walking over to the opening of the cave i leaned against the wall and looked out at the storm. I then saw something black out in the middle of it all, and it was moving. My ears twitched lightly, curiosity soon took over and i found myself walking out into the snow.

"Where the fuck are you going at this hour bitch?" I looked down and saw hidan buried neck deep in snow.

"Don't worry hidan, i'll be right back, i just wanna check something out ok?" I quickly turned away not waiting for a response and walking out into the blizzard.

'Now where did that black dot go?' I thought as i walked in the direction i thought i had seen it going in. I soon lost sight of the cave, but kept a mental note that i just had to turn around and walk back to find it. I then saw the black dot change direction, causing me to unknowily change direction as well. Taking a minute to rest i looked down at the ground and blinked, was i ever going to catch up? Looking back up i froze in horror, the speck had left my sight.

"Uhhh, hello?!" I called out, remembering back i realized i had come from the north east, but unfourtunatly I had forgotten which way that was.

**MEANWHILEWITHKAKUZU&HIDAN**

Hidan growled as he stood up after taking over half and hour to dig himself up from out of the snow. Still watching for me to come back he walked into the cave and sat down after fueling the fire.

"Where the fuck is she?" Hidan muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean, 'where is she'?" Kakuzu asked suddenly waking up.

"Ai's been out for a fucking while understand?" Hidan growled.

"So in other words she's not here, which means you lost her."

"Not what i fucking said dammit!"

"HIDAN HOW ON EARTH DO YOU LOSE A PERSON?!"

"I WAS FUCKING NECK DEEP IN SNOW BECAUSE OF YOU! I WOULD'VE STOPPED HER BUT I COULDN'T FUCKINGMOVE!"

"YOU COULD'VE YELLED AT ME TO WAKE UP!"

"I DID FUCKING YELL AT YOU, EIGHT TIMES DAMMIT!" Kakuzu glared at hidan, who glared back.

**BACKWITHAI**

Looking around panic rose inside of me, had i really been stupid enough to get lost in the middle of a snowstorm?

"Hello?!" I yelled, even if i knew the chances of someone hearing me were around zero i still gave it a shot. Suddenly i felt a hand resting on my shoulder, causing me to turn around.

"Why Hello, now what would a lady like you be doing out in the middle of a place like this?" The man i came face to face with nearly had deep purple eyes and black hair that was tied back, he was also wearing a long cloak that was black.

"Oh! Umm, you see i was traveling with my team and we stopped for a bit, something caught my eye though so i got up and started to follow it, which was kinda stupid because i should've at the very least asked one of them to come with me. So anyways i followed it, but not too long ago i lost sight of it, then i found myself lost out here." I explained quickly.

"Hmmm, you must be awfully cold in just that dress." I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

"My team is rather the type for not being prepared." The man smiled.

"Well come, my house isn't far from here, you can get warm there." I nodded and followed the man back to his house

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Hirmit's home i felt a rush of warmth rush through me, it was almost painful.

"Thank-you once again for this...." I said as i took a seat at a small table i assume was made for one person only.

"Please it's nothing, i'm glad to have you here, even under the unfourtunate situation." I smiled slightly as i sat there watching him cook. The man looked back at me, and seeing that i was staring at what he was cooking he smiled.

"This won't be done for a while, so why don't you warm yourself up with a bath? It's just through that door, some robes are in there too for when your done." I nodded and stood up a little to quickly, but who could blame me? My last bath plans hadn't exactly ended up being a bath. More like leading on to me avoiding Kakuzu for around two weeks, so after that i had made sure that they were on a mission and even then i took showers only. Running the water in the bathroom i quickly got the tub filled and took off my clothing getting in.

'GOD THIS IS NICE!' I exclaimed in my thoughts, i made a quiet 'mmmm' noise as well as i sunk into the warm water.

**BACKWITHKAKUZUANDHIDAN!**

Kakuzu was still growling in rage as he and hidan walked through the current snowstorm in attempt to find me.

"LET IT GO FOR FUCKING SAKES! IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT SHE SAW SOMETHING AND DECIDED TO FUCKING FOLLOW IT!" Kakuzu shot another glare at hidan to get him to shut up

'Dammit Ai! Why do you have to do this now?!' Kakuzu growled at himself in his mind.

**IGOTSNOTHINGELSE,SOWITHAI!**

Tieing the bathrobe around the waist i let a feeling of peace spread through me as i stepped back out into the kitchen.

"Feeling better?" The Hirmit asked me as i sat back down.

"Much, thank-you." I said watching the Hirmit as he set down a bowl of soup in front of me.

"Please, enough with the thanks, it's my pleasure." Smiling again i took a spoonfull of the soup, when i tasted it i was shocked at how good it was.

"Like it?" I nodded with enthusiasm.

"It's great!" I exclaimed.

The hirmit smiled at me.

"Ummm, by the way, i never got your name....." I said smiling slightly.

"Oh, of course, my name is Tetsuo, and what about yours?"

"Ai."

"Ai huh, as in 'love'?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my head blushing.

"I guess so......" I said before looking down towards the floor.

"I like that, you don't have to be embarrassed about it." I looked over at the hirmit, and insantly realized what he was doing. He had been hitting on me.

"Well, i, umm, uhhhh......" I seemed as if i couldn't find the right words for that situation. He then put is arm around my shoulders, making my face burn.

"Yeah?" He asked, his face getting oddly close to mine.

"D-don't y-y-you think, t-that y-your face is o-o-oddly cl-close to m-mine?" I asked, stuttering face more then i had expected to.

"Actually, i like this distance.." He said closing the distance between us. I quickly pushed him away and leaped up from the chair to the other side of the room.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed pointing at him, only getting an innocent grin in return.

"Now a lady like you honestly shoulder be talking like that." he said standing up and walking over to the bed before laying down.

"I HAVE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING RIGHT TO BE TALKING LIKE THIS!!! YOU JUST FUCKING TOOK MY VERY FIRST-" the hirmit looked over to me.

"Your first kiss huh? well aren't i the lucky one?" he said with a light chuckle.

"FUCKING RAPE! THAT'S FUCKING RAPE YOU BASARD!" (over reacting...... a lot..) Again he chuckled.

"How do you think?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed before folding my arms across my chest and looking away from the hirmit.

"You sure are overeacting over just a little kiss."

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I screamed, just then, three things happened at once. One, i felt that horrid wave of anger i had felt when beating hidan to a bloody pulp, second, the door was nearly broken down by hidan and a very pissed off kakuzu, and third, the oddest thing to me, was that i smiled and ran over hugging kakuzu. Realizing what i was doing i quickly stopped hugging him and looked at the ground. The hirmit, quickly sprang from his bed and kicked open the window hopping out of it before running off into the storm.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!" Hidan screamed at nobody in particular.

"According to him, Tetsuo......" I said in a unhappy tone, that hirmit had really pissed me off in a matter of minutes, and that wasn't something easy to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I OWN AI, THIS CHAPPY TOOK ME THREE HOURS, I DON`T OWN NARUTO, DADADALALA!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soo ummmm, Kakuzu, what about the bounties?" Kakuzu stopped walking for a few second as he answered me.

"We've, already gotten them...." I nodded and walked past him.

'So they really got the bounties first?!' i though looking around, we had gone from the snow country back into the fire country, but it appeared like we were in a waistland at the moment. Turning around so i could look at hidan and kakuzu i walked backwards while smiling.

"I guess those bountes where pretty easy to kill huh?" I said, my smile growing slightly.

"Yes......" Kakuzu answered bluntly. I frowned.

'This is no fun.....' i though turning back around. I then walked slower, letting hidan and kakuzu gt back in front of me. I then stopped altogether and looked behind us, a hawk had just landed on a branch on one of the dead trees near us. Suddenly a hand shot past me at the bird, nearly making me loose my balance. The hawk quickly left the branch flying away. Hidan, then paused and looked back at us.

"What is it?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Just..... my imagenation....." Kakuzu said turning around and walking again. I looked at the awk as it flew away again quickly, before running to catch up. After a while i felt again that a presence was following us, i assumed my guess was right when kakuzu said both hidan and my name. We both turned around to see black line coming towards us, and all of us jumped in a different direction, making the line spit three ways.

"Ai, get a sort distance away from here!" Kakuzu growled at me, not wanting to disobey orders i quickly turned around and jolted until i could only barely make out the features of my teammates. Watching them, i saw both hidan and kakuzu dodge what appeared to be paper bombs, yet they didn't explode when hitting the ground. Their movements were then slowed, and i heard kakuzu say someting about the opponets getting them. After a long pause i saw shikamaru's shadow crawlig towards hidan. I then watched, as shikamaru made hidan step back, until e was able to force hidan to grab his scythe. Shikamaru, then started running, making hidan run at kakuzu. Kakuzu's hand, thn burst from the ground, removing the paper bomb that was attached to the small knife. Kakuzu then reatatched his hand, and then said something to make hidan freak out at him. Shikamaru snapped back into reality, ad started to run again moving his arm back and forth, making hidan attack kakuzu with his scythe. Backing up from hidan, kakuzu hit a tree from behind. A giant spinning spike ball then jumped from the tree, attackig kakuzu. Seeing kakuzu stand again after the attacker had moved, i saw that his skin color was slowly going back to normal, after appearing to have turned back. As they talked, i saw the silver haired man slowly creeped behind kakuzu, and stab him with a lightning attack. Kakuzu, and the other again talked a little, ad i caught the name Kakashi Hitake in the conversation. Kakashi, then ripped his hand out of Kakuzu's back, and then turned to hidan. As kakasi approached hidan i saw kakuzu get up, and send a kick at kakashi sending him back. Kakuzu then removed his cloak, and in curiousity i crept closer. I then saw the four masks on his back, rip out of is body, and form four creature like figures behind him. Him and hidan talked a tiny bit before hidan had another out burst. Realizing one of the masks were broken, i saw the black creature it was on wobble around before making a noise, and then what looked like melted onto the ground. I then felt a twinge of sympathy for the poor thing. Turning my attention back to kakuzu i saw him sewing his back up. Hidan, then being his reckless self, charged at kakashi. I then saw one of the creatures, one with wings, fly up and attack with a wind type attack. I had to grab a hold of the tree to prevent myself from being blown away,and then once the wind died down i slowly walked towards them again to get a better veiw of the fight. One of the creatures, then got a charge of lightning near the mask, and setting it off i saw kakashi use his lightning attack to counter it. After a short pause i saw hidan walk over beside kakuzu again. Another of the masked creatures then moved, and then atacked with a huge fire wave. Again, they did nothing but talk,until hidan said something,obviously getting Choji mad. Hearing the word 'fatty' made me sigh as Chijo charged hidan, then having kakashi block his attack and shikamaru stop choji with his shadow. As Choji turned around for a second, i saw kakuzu quickly appear in front of him, making choji get up and send a punch at kakuzu which heblocked by grabbing the first. Kakuzu then punched choji,before sending him flying back into a tree. Again kakuzu appeared in front of him, kicking him into the tree. Turning my attention back to kakashi and hidan i saw thecreature that used lightning attacking kakashi, then the wind attacked, followed by all three then attacking at once. I looked back at kakuzu, and saw him send is hand at choji, pulling him out of the tree to the ground infront of him. The blond girl i remembered as Ino, then took out her knife and threw it at kakuzu, which he dodged before having to avoid shikamaru's shadow again. The lighting mask then attacked him, making shikamaru stop going after kakuzu. In this time kakuzu detached his hands grabbing both Ino, and Choji's throats and pulling them back to himself before letting them dangle in the air as he tightened his grip. Shikamaru then ran close to kakuzu, using a scroll to create a puddle of water that reached kakuzu. The lightning mask thenn attacked them, making the lightning go towards kakuzu, forcing him to let chijo and Ino go. Another pause happened, this one longer then the others. Kakashi handed something to shikamaru, before shikamaru headed sligtly closer to hidan and kakuzu, before sending his shadow at them. Dodging i saw kakashi attack kakuzu, as shikamaru continued to go after hidan with his shadow. Suddenly appearing from the other side of the tree shikamaru sent a punch at hidan which was blocked. Somehow he managed to then lead hidan away from the battle, making me fully focuse on kakuzu. As i watched him talk, i saw the black threads burst out on his arm where the sitches were. I then watched the two masks slowly form together, making my eyes widen slightly. The lighting one then attacked kakashi, who dodged. And then was attacked again with fire, followed by wind, and again with fire, this time hitting. When kakashi it the ground, i saw his body replaced with a log.

'A subsitution jutsu huh? clever' I though to myself getting closer again. Eventually another kakashi appeared, and again and again attacks were sent at him, until kakuzu eventually grabbed him with his threads, sending him to the ground. Suddeny, kakuzu froze, and his hand quickly went to were is real heart was supposed to be. He then fell to the ground, and from what i could see his pupils became dialated. Dead.

"Kakuzu!" I yelled running over to the scene, only to quickly freeze seeing one of the masked cratures attacking kakasi and then stab itself into kakuzu. I watched as the mask broke, and then the rest of the threads go into kakuzu's back. I let out a huge sigh of relief as i saw kakuzu slowly get back up, god he never failed to suprise me.

"Ai, get back to a distance..." He growled, i followed his orders immidiatly, watching as he then seperated his arms, his mask was then torn off, as i saw a lage amount of the black threads hanging out of his mouth, which was also stitched up. He then attacked everyone with his threads, preventing them from moving. Just as Kakuzu was about to attack them again, i saw two attacks launched, a fire and a wind, causing kakuzu's water attack to turn into steam. When the steam cleared i then saw three other people appear. Some more talking took place, and eventually two of them left. The orange haired kid, then created two shadow clones, before more talking took place. (they talk A LOT during the fight) The kid then charged at kakuzu, well, one of the clones did, getting detroyed by kakuzu along with the other one. The kid, who's name i suddenly remembered as naruto, then made three clones, and the three then began to form some blue ball on one of the clones palms. A high pitced noise then came from them, making me cover my ears in pain. When Naruto attacked kakuzu with the blue orb, it quickly dissapeared. Only letting kakuzu grab a hold of naruto, one of the other new comers, then turned his arm into something else, and attacked kakuzu with it, bending down quickly to dodge it went through a hole the threads had made, but he also let go of naruto. The stranger then sent more of his attack, kakuzu quickly dodged again, and the solid slid off the attackers arm. I then watched Naruto slowly approach kakuzu slightly, kakuzu then spat out a large amount of the black threads, his arms dragged themselves back and reatatched themselves to his body. Then i stood wide eyed as the black threads came out forming eight streams of black threads surrounding his head. I also noticed, that it had ripped off the top part of his mask, reveiling that he had nearly shoulder length brown hair. Naruto then, once again, made three more clones, that again formed the blue ball in one of their hands, it appeared to be much stronger this time too, they then again charged at kakuzu. Kakuzu ran at them as well, but jumped over the three and attacking th naruto with the blue ball. When the smoke of the attack cleared, i saw that he had gotten the naruto, which suddenly dissapeared.

'A shadow clone?!' i thought, looking up into the air, i saw another naruto with the blue orb, knowing it was the real one, i flung into a rage. Quickly releasing half of my demon, I ran towards the fight, and when I was near kakuzu and naruto, I jumped, taking the blow instead of kakuzu.

"AI!" Kakuzu growled turning around to look at me. I turned my head back at him and glared at him.

"Shut up and be happy, I just fucking saved your life!" I yelled as I was flung back from the attack, which soon exploded, bringing me with it. I screamed, the pain was unbearable. My crystal began glowing, brighter then I had ever seen it. Another scream came from me as I felt myself transforming. Again, my claws, fur, everything came back, and this time, I was the real thing, including the original size of my demon. Another scream came from me, but this time is was more of an animals cry, and I soon found myself standing on the solid ground, blood was coming out of the many wounds I had received, drenching my fur. I growled at naruto, who was laying on the ground weakly, panting.

'**MOVE!**' I growled at kakuzu, who listened to me for once. My eyes turned blood red, as I let my demon fully take over my mind. Breathing in, I formed an orb of ice in my mouth, and then flung it at naruto, who barely managed to dodge it. I quickly charged at naruto, attempting to either bite him or swipe him with one of my paws.

**WITHKAKASHIANDTHEOTHERS**

"Kakashi Sensi, what is that?!" Ino exclaimed in shock at my transformation.

"The fifteen tailed demon, Ai from the neko village is it's host...... And unfortunately......" Kakashi trailed off.

"Unfortunately what Kakashi sensi?!" Ino exclaimed, looking at the ground kakashi frowned even more then he already was.

"The strongest of all the tailed beasts." he said dully.

"WHAT?!!?" Ino exclaimed along with a few of the others.

"And at the rate of how angry she is...... the only chance we really have is if............ naruto......" Again kakashi trailed off.

"He would have to transform into the nine-tailed fox wouldn't he?" The other older man said. Kakashi merely nodded.

**BACKTOMYFIGHT**

'**I'm gonna kill you bastard!**' I growled actually hitting him and flinging him into a nearby tree.

'**don't tell me this is all of the nine-tails power!**' I growled, my demon wanting slightly more of a fight. I then grinned, seeing an orange substance floating around naruto. Naruto then (I know i'm using this a lot) charged at me, attacking my right leg I laughed as I actually felt pain sear through me.

'**Just a little furher!**' I growled again sending him flying into a tree with my paw. I could now see a visible form of the nine-tails, but I frowned seeing that it only had three tails. Deciding that it was taking too long I quickly took another swipe at him, aiming to make it fatal, when he made contact with the tree he smashed through it completely, landing on the other side, unconscious. Turning to the other group of people I slowly walked towards them, grinning. Turning my full attention to kakashi, I growled and pounced at him, only to land on the ground as he dodged. This was followed by me attacking him continuously while he merely dodged and ran away from me. Growing tired and bored of chasing him around I stopped, and again began to form an orb of ice in my mouth. Shooting it at him, I hit directly, causing me to grin. As my power drained away from my body along with my blood, I returned to my half demon form, with my full demon still in charge. Walking over to the immobilized form of kakashi I grinned and kneeled down beside him. Raising my claws, I cocked my head and frowned slightly.

"**You know kakashi....... I really wish you hadn't decided to fight us....... I actually don't want to kill you..... but.........**" Another grin made its way onto my face as I plunged my claws through kakashi's neck. With a quick grunt of pain he died as I ripped my claws throughout his neck, tearing his head off. Standing up again I gently licked the blood off of my claws. Once I was done I smirked and walked back over to kakuzu smiling.

"Ai......." He said, not in an angry tone, yet also not in a shocked or worried tone, he just, said it. I smiled again, and closed my eyes falling forward as I fainted and returned to my full human form.

"AI!" I Heard kakuzu yell, but I soon slipped away from reality, into a world of no pain.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koinu15: sorry all fans of kakashi, but i hate him, a lot..........................


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DID NOT KILL AI I OWN HER! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was, warm, a pleasant breeze could be felt. Opening my eyes slightly I looked around, my cat ears twitching.

"Nya?" I asked standing up and looking around. It was a field, an open field, the sunlight was harsh. Last time I had checked, I had fainted right beside kakuzu....... After that fight, which could only mean that I was, I was dead...... My eyes grew wide in shock and horror, I couldn't be dead! Not after that! I shook my head violently, trying to clear it.

"**Dammit kakuzu! It's not working! She won't fucking wake up!**" I smiled hearing hidan yell at kakuzu, it reminded me of the fun times I had- wait, I could hear hidan talking to kakuzu? Suddenly a sharp amount of pain shot through me, as if I was dieing all over again.

My eyes jolted open, each one of my breaths came sharply and full of pain.

"Ai! Fuck Ai can you hear me?!" Hidan said leaning over me, I attempted to smile, but I stopped as soon as I felt more pain because of it.

"Ai, i'm going to have to get you to listen to me ok?" I looked over at kakuzu, who seemed strangly calm.

"Your been severely injured, from your battle of course, so you should take a few days to recover. We're going to wait until you can sit up before I stitch up some cuts you received on your shoulder blades, we think it's mostly from your wings though. Tomorrow morning we are going to attempt to get you to move, until then I suggest you go back to sleep." Kakuzu really didn't need to tell me to go back to sleep, I was practically already asleep again. Closing my eyes I again drifted off.

**AI'S DREAM**

I smiled lightly to me as I woke up, rolling over I found myself snuggling up to kakuzu. I sighed, knowing it was a dream, but hey, I figured I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"Is something wrong Ai?" Kakuzu asked me, I felt him playing with my hair.

"Oh, nothing at all Kuzu-kun, I was just thinking......."

"About last night?" I giggled lightly, figuring I knew what me meant by last night. Looking up at him I nodded.

"Yeah......" I saw kakuzu smirk at me.

'god, I know I like kakuzu..... but am I seriously thinking about this kinda stuff deep in the back of my mind?!' I thought. Closing my eyes I snuggled back into kakuzu's chest. I felt kakuzu drape on of his arms around my shoulders. His other hand was gently playing around with my ear, making it continuously twitch.

"You know Ai, I was thinking....... You think leader would allow us to take a vacation away from here?" I breathed slowly while I thought.

"Maybe...... I could always bargain with him to let us." Kakuzu grinned at my suggestion.

"I love it how your can manipulate people so easily." He muttered, I grinned as well.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I opened my eyes weakly, my body felt stiff, numb, and sore all at once. Rolling over on my bed i made my fingers twitched slightly to see if they still to sit up i quickly stopped moving and laid back dow as i felt a shock of pain that hurt only too much.

"You shouldn't be trying to move this early, especially without any pain-killers." I looked over at the door of the tent to see kakuzu walking in. I smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Hey Kakuzu?" I asked watching him get pain-killers.

"..........." Was his response.

"Last night, you said something about wounds on my shoulder blades....... How would you know that exactly?"

"You can see the blood on your shirt, it's exactly lined up with your shoulder blades." I sighed slightly, kakuzu sat down beside me and gave me a pill to take.

"Pain-killer correct?" I asked, getting a nod in response. Putting the pill in my mouth i had a bit of diffuculty swallowing it, but i soon managed. After wating a few minutes the pain in my body was numbed, so i immidiatly sat up.

"good?" I nodded.

"Well then, i have to check your shoulder wounds." I thought fora few minutes before sighing.

'thank god i have a bra on.....' I thought before turning around so kakuzu was facing my back and taking off my shirt. There was an extremly awkward moment of silence, making me highly uncomfortable.

"Well? Don't you have wounds to check?!" I growled at him. Quickly i felt a cold liquid being poured onto my back, making me shiver and the wounds sting slightly.

"It's just Sake." I heard kakuzu mutter under his breath. I then felt a dry cloth on my wounds. When the cloth was taken away, there was a few moments of silence, before i felt kakuzu's hand on my shoulder, and then one of his thread peircing my skin.

**KAKUZU'S POV**

Ai quickly turned away so she wasn't facing me, and then to my surprised she took her shirt off and threw it to the other side of the room. What shocked me more was the wounds on her shoulders though, the flesh on the top half of the wound had thin threads hanging from it. I pasued for a moment, in shock.

"Well? Don't you have wounds to check?!" Ai suddenly growled at me, quickly i grabbed the sake bottle i had quickly gotten and opened it pouring it onto Ai's wounds to act as an Anti-biotic, i then pressed a dry cloth against her wounds gently to take some of the extra alchohal away. I then carefully placed my hand on her shoulder, and began sewing up the opened wounds.

**AI'S POV**

As soon as kakuzu's hand left my shoulder it suddenly felt cold, but i quickly ignored it and grabbed my shirt pulling it back on.

"Thank-you kakuzu....."

"How long have ou had those wounds?" Kakuzu asked, completely ignoring me.

"Well, i think since i was five, why?"

"Nothing....." Kakuzu muttered standing up, my mood suddenly fell into depression.

"What's your problem?!" Kakuzu barked at me, i quickly turned back and put a fake smile onto my face.

"N-nothing kakuzu-sama!" I exclaimed.

"Ai." My expression again fell as kakuzu saw through my little sharade.

"Don't worry about it, i guess i'm just a little tired you know?" Kakuzu nodded, agreeing with me.

"Your right, get some more rest." He muttered walking out of the tent, laying back down i closed my eyes, thinking only about what i had just gone through.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yawning i again woke up from my sleep. Sitting up and looking around i felt a shiver go through me.

"What time is it?" i muttered under my breath crawling over to the door of the tent. Peering out i saw that, one, it was dark, two, hidan had been blown to peices, and three, kakuzu was fixing him up again.

"Ai, go back to sleep." Kakuzu said without looking at me.

"But Kakuzu-Sama, i'm not tiered right now, i mean i just woke up!" Kakuzu turned and glared at me, making me sigh.

"I'll go to sleep again as soon as i feel tired or any amount of pain ok Kakuzu-sama?" I could tell he wasn't happy with this, but instead of answering he simply went back to sewing hidan back together. Taking it a yes, i slowly made my way over to them, and when i was close enough to feel the warmth of the fire i sat down.

"Why did you do it?" Kakuzu asked me.

"Do what?"

"Take the blow for me."

"The blow would've been completely fatal to you if you had gotten hit, i was still at full strength so chances are it wouldn't kill me, and besides that your my teammate, why wouldn't i?" Kakuzu remained silent.

"Plus....." I trailed off, making kakuzu look at me. I turned my head to look at him, and i smiled.

"I didn't really want you to die." I said before looking back at the fire. Again the awkward silence was between us, making me panic slightly at the possibility that i had said too much.

"Why do you even want to know Kakuzu-Sama?"

"You think in odd ways Ai...." I cocked my head slightly.

'What's that supposed to mean?' i thought raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mea-"

"Nothing." He grumbled focusing on hidan.

"Ai, could you bring me hidan's hand?" Kakuzu asked, glancing around slightly i spotted it, picking it up i walked over to kakuzu and handed it to him sitting down beside him. After a while my eyelids started to feel heavy, my head drooped slightly. Closing my eyes i laned my head to the side, resting it on kakuzu's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he growled at me, slowing my breathing and not answering i made myself look completely asleep, which by then i pretty much was.

**KAKUZU'S POV  
**

I suddenly felt an odd amount of pressure on my right shoulder, looking over i saw Ai leaning her head against it.

"What are you doing?" I growled, i got her steady breathing in return. Sighing i returned to sewing hidan up.

"You know, i can tell you like her kakuzu, it's pretty fucking obvious." I glared over at hidan's head.

"What?" I hissed at him, i had no affections for Ai.

"You heard me, i said you fucking like Ai, any retard could tell that!" Using the threads on my wrist i picked up hidan's head by the hair nd brought it over to where i was.

"Fuck this hurts kakuzu!" He yelled, i dropped him quickly so he would shut up.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan barked, i glared at him.

"I'd shut up if you want your body back by tomorrow." I growled going back to sewing his body back together.

**AI'S POV  
**

I assumed it had been a long amount of time since i had first fell asleep, looking down at the ground i saw a fuzzy image of what the fire pit looked my head slightly i saw kakuzu glaring harshly at the fire.

"K-kakuzu-Sama?" I asked yawning slightly. He jumped slightly, making me slip off his shoulder to his lap. Quickly pulling my head up my face again felt like it was burning. I stood up

"I, ummm, yeah..... Sorry!" I said quickly running back to the tent for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: AI ISH MINE!!!!!!!!! but, naruto, the akatsuki, all that good stuff isn't..........

* * *

Opening my eyes i rolled over so i was on my stomache and yawned. Looking around a little i saw another pill close to where i was laying.

'Pain killers....' i thought drowsily. Rolling back over onto my back i stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up and picking up the pill. Quickly taking it i made my way over to the door of the tent and moved it slightly so i could see out. Hidan and Kakuzu were bickering over god only knows what. Crawling out of the tent i stood up and stretched slightly before i went back to watching Kakuzu and Hidan fight.

'Is it really necesary for them to fight this early in the morning?' i thought dully while yawning.

"You fucking do and you can't deny it no matter how fucking much you want to." Hidan said smirking, my ear twitched as i became curious on what they were talking about. Becoming lost in my thoughts i didn't notice Kakuzu glaring at me until a few moments had passed. I immidiatly gave him a questioning look.

"Ai, go gather our things up, we're leaving soon...." Kakuzu growled shooting Hidan a glare that seemed 'shut up or else', Hidan meerly chuckled. I grew more curious about what they were talking about, but didn't linger around. Quickly going back over to the tent i went inside it again, but paused realizing that, we didn't really had anything that needed to be packed up....

'**He just didn't want you listening into their little fight, and i bet it was because it was about you...**'

'Your the very last person i want to talk to right now ok?!'

'**Oh calm down would you! and you people say i have anger issue, well look at you dear god! and at least your alive right?!**'

'Yeah, no thanks to you......'

'**well, i didn't kill you so lighten up!**'

'You put me through fucking hell and you expect me to lighten up?!?!'

'**Fine, suite yourself, be a bitch then.**'

'just leave me alone ok? your giving me a headache!'

'**I'm giving you a headache?! Dear god Ai i don't sleep so your stupid dreams are like a horrible sappy romance movie that deserves to have every copy of it burnt!**' My face grew warm as i blushed remembering the dreams i had. Calming myself down slightly so my face wasn't as warm i went back out of the tent and started to take it down.

'**look out for the-**' at that moment i tripped and fell, taking the tent down immidiatly in a very ungracefull way.

'**tree root...... Sometimes i don't understand why you even bother....**' Ignoring the voice i quickly stood up again blushing when i noticed hidan and kakuzu staring at me. Turning back around so i wasn't facing them i continued attempting to pack up the tent and such.

'Sometimes i wonder why you bother as well.....' i thought.

'**I guess it's because i'm afraid your stupid enough to kill us both by tripping over something like a tree root as you just did, but of course you wouldn't listen to me now would you?**' My eyes narrowed as i tried to squish the huge thing of fabric and stuff back into whatever it had came in.

'I'm not stupid! i'm just, absent minded......'

'**same thing.**'

'No they aren't.'

'**just shut up and finish trying to.... wait, what the fuck are you doing?!' **Snapping out of my thoughts i finally saw that it looked more like i was trying to kill the tent than put it away.

"Uhhh........" i trailed off, not really having anything to say for myself, and of course, as if it was trying to use some jutsu or something, it popped back out of the thing it came in, covering me completely. I could hear my demon groan inside of my head, and i also heard Hidan sigh from wherever he was.

"Ai just forget the damn tent and fucking hurrry up! We're already late as it is and it isn't gonna fucking improve Leader's mood if we tell him a goddamn tent held us up!" I quickly realized Hidan was completely right, no matter how fast we ran we were still going to be extremely late and Leader-Sama was going to be pissed. After moving around for a few moments i got to the edge of the fabric, poking my head out i turned and looked at Hidan. I wasn't suprised at all when i saw him staring at me like i was an idiot. Getting the fabric off of me i quickly scrambled to my feet and rubbed the back of my head in embarrasment.

"Ai, come on...." Kakuzu growled still glaring at Hidan. I pasued for a few seconds, but then ran to catch up when i saw them walking away from me.

'Why do they always do that?!' i hissed in my mind.

'**because you always take up so much time that they figure you'll go quicker if they leave you behind.**'

'Thanks a lot .....'

'**Hey, if your already late, then, shouldn't you be going faster?**'

'Hmmm, good point.....' Tapping Kakuzu lightly on the shoulder he quickly shot me a glare.

"What?!" He growled i flinced slightly.

"W-well, if w-were a-already l-late then w-why are we w-walking Kakuzu?" I heard Kakuzu mutter a little under his breath, but then he quickly sprinted ahead, followed by hidan catching me off gaurd. Snapping out of it i quickly raced after them.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No, like i have said before, Naruto, nor the Akatsuki, belong to Moi~ if only if only~~~

* * *

In the leaders office, listening to him ramble on and on, everybody's dream..... We had been late by two days, TWO FREAKING DAYS, and he decides to have a scolding session that lasts over an hour. Zoning him out was not an option, it was if he knew when you were listening and when you weren't. It was driving me insane practially, just sitting there listening.

"Dismissed, with the exception of Ai..." Out of the corner of my eye i saw Hidan smirk at me, and i swear i thought i had heard him say, "sucker" as he left the room with Kakuzu.

"Now Ai, we have matters to discuss," He glared at me from behind his desk.

"About your relationship with Kakuzu." My eyes widened slightly, now, there was pleanty of things he could've chosen to discuss with me, but out of all of them why did it have to be about this?!

"O-of c-c-course Leader-Sama......." I said, barely able to find my voice.

"Hidan has informed me that the current status in your relationship with Kakuzu is, well, not exactly the most acceptable in a criminal organization." I nodded, staring at the ground to avoid eye contact with the leader.

"It h-hasn't e-exactly p-p-procceded t-t-to that......." I whispered. An awkward silence filled the cold room, i supposed that through that time Pein was thinking, but i could never be sure with him.

"Very well........." Looking up at him i stared with a questioning look.

"As long as it does not get in the way of anything I couldn't care less about this." Nodding at the Leader greatfully i stood up and started for the door.

"But be sure to not let it go too far." I looked back at him.

"How w-will i know it's g-g-gone too f-far.....?"

"You just will....... Now leave!" Flinching slightly i jolting out of the door and closed it quickly behind me. Looking around at the empty hallway i sighed, but then my relief turned to anger. Hidan. I Had always known he was a jerk, but to go as far as to tell the leader! Anger quickly turned to worry. If Hidan and the Leader both knew about my feelings, then how much longer until the rest of the Akatsuki?! If most of the Akatsuki members knew then it would only be a matter of time before word would get around to Kakuzu....... and in that case, I was screwed....... Heading down the hall i began to search for hidan slightly, not much of my attention was focused about finding him though, more or less i was worrying about practically everything. Not paying any real attention to where exactly i was going i yelped in shock when i bumped into somebody slightly.

"Tobi is sorry Ai-Chan! Tobi didn't see you there!" I sighed in relief at the fact that it was meerly Tobi who i had bumped into and not anybody else.

"It's Ok tobi, no harm done....." I muttered.

"Tobi was just on his way to go find Senpai, you wanna come Ai-Chan?!?!" I shook my head no.

"No thank-you Tobi, but i was wondering, have you seen Hidan anywhere? Recently i mean."

"Did Hidan do something to Make Ai-chan mad? Last time Ai was looking for Hidan it looked like Ai-chan was ready to really hurt Hidan!"

"Yes Tobi, Hidan has done something to make me, very, very, _very_, mad."

"Did he tell Leader-Sama you had a crush on Kakuzu?" My eye twitched, sure i already knew that Tobi had expected i had a crush on Kakuzu, but now that his suspicions where confirmed nothing would stop this from spreading like a wild fire. Thinking on ways i could possibly prevent this, i came up with an idea, it was a long shot, but still, it might help.

"Actually Tobi, i think i will come with you to find Deidara!" I Said, forcing myself to smile.

"Yay! Ai-chan is coming around with Tobi!!!" Tobi then grabbed me by the wrist and started to pull me forward. My plan, spend as much time with Tobi as possible to make sure i can keep an eye on him, even if i wasn't able to completely stop him from telling people i could still somewhat make it so he didn't. So here i was, being dragged down the hallway by an annoying orange masked hyperactive nutcase to go see an abnoxious blonde, this was going to be the best god damn day of my life.

* * *

"Senpai!!!" Tobi yelled running towards the blonde, i was trailing out behind him struggling to stay on my feet, my wrist still tightly clenched in his hand.

"What do you want tobi un......" deidara said, clearly already annoyed.

"Ai-Chan is going to spend the day with Tobi!!!" I gave the orange masked man a dumbfounded look.

"Did you even have any reason for coming to talk to Deidara Tobi?"

"Tobi had a reason, but...... Tobi forgot!" I almost wanted to smile at this, the keyword in that sentence being, "_almost_".

"Ok then, oh hey Ai un!" Deidara said, suddenly grinning at me.

"Uhhh, Hi?" I was slightly suspicious of his grin, but other than that i just thought he looked stupid as always.

"So, where to next Tobi?" I asked, getting annoyed because of Deidara's grin.

"To Hidan!" Tobi immidiatly turned around and started dragging me back into the hallway. This time i grinned, this was a win-win situation, while keeping a close eye on Tobi and be able to beat up Hidan.

* * *

"Hidan-San!!!!" Tobi yelled bursting into the room, Hidan looked at us from the floor, which is where he was currently performing a ritual.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Hidan barked, looking extremely pissed off.

"I want, to know exactly _why_ you told Leader-Sama about _that_......" Hidan suddenly smirked, it was the same smirk that he had plastered on his face when he had left Pein's Office earlier.

"I Have no fucking idea what your talking about, please make your god damn request clearer." I Glared at Hidan.

"My, _affections_, for Kakuzu you idiot, and i don't think i have to make that any clearer for even _you_...." I Hissed.

"So you fucking admit you like him!" My eye twitched.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YOU JUST 'EFFIN' DID!" que the glaring war.

"So Ai-Chan _does_ have affections for Kakuzu-San!!!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Shut..... UP!" I Yelled, by this point i had a headache, and my face was probably as red as a strawberry by this point, and then, silence, sweet, harmless, silence. I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

"It's not exactly the hardest damn thing to figure out."

"Hidan, Don't. Push. It." I gritted through my teeth. Every inch of my sanity was focused on preventing me from walking over to the foul mouthed jerk and ripping off his head, and sadly, that wasn't much restraint.

"You cle-"

"Hidan, i advise you shut your mouth unless you feel like loosing that head of yours." I growled before turning around and heading back towards the door, only to freeze, and look back at him, a cold glint in my eyes.

"And this means, to anybody, about what you believe to be my _affections_, for kakuzu....." Then, beconing for Tobi to follow me, i left the room, slamming the door behind me once Tobi had entered the Hallway as well. I obviously knew that threat wasn't going to work, and Hidan was going to keep on talking. So, if hidan wanted to play war, I was going to give him a real war, between me, and Him.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Once again, i don't own naruto or da akatsuki, why i keep putting this i will, never, know.

* * *

"Why is Ai-Chan pacing back and forth in the middle of the room??" I answered Tobi's question with silence.

"Ai-Chan?!" I paused for a quick second before starting to pace again.

"I need to think of ideas of how to get back at Hidan...." I muttered slightly.

'**_this would be so much easier if you just took one of my plans into consideration just ONCE!_**'

'_Why would i listen to you?!_'

'**_Because i know how we can get revenge on Hidan, might not be much, but, at least it's something!_**'

'_fine, i'm listening, what do you got?_'

'**_Well, witnessing what had happened back in the fight with Shikamaru, Hidan has a strong dislike for getting carried by his head while it's removed from his body correct?_**'

'_yes...._'

'**_well, whenever he's about to leak the information, cut off his head, and mess around with it a little bit, it's a perfect way to get a little bit of revenge, plus you'll be training him like a mutt!_**'

'_............. That might work........_'

'**_Might!? It will work my friend!_**'

'_Well, i guess i'll give it a shot, but if i get in trouble i'm allowed to blame you right?_'

'**_Idiot, we're the same person, but fine, you may blame me if you get in any form of trouble._**' I jolted to a stop and looked over at Tobi.

"Tobi, we're gonna start 'sercretly' following Hidan around, and do what Zetsu-San does ok?"

"So we're going to spy on Hidan-San!?" Tobi exclaimed, i nodded.

"Yes Tobi, we're going to, _spy_, on Hidan." i said almost frowning.

"Can we get Zetsu-San to help?"

"What?! i can spy myself, I am a Shinobi after all!"

"But i thought you never finished Shinobi school Ai-Chan!"

"Yes I did!!! Who ever told you that?!"

"Hidan."

"Don't listen to Hidan Tobi!!! Hidan is a bad, bad, BAD BOY!" Tobi gasped slightly.

"Hidan-San must've done something really bad!!" I nodded

"Yes Tobi, and if we see him about to do it again, we're going to do something _evil_ to him......"

"We're going to put peanut butter in his shoes?!?!" My eyes narrowed slightly at Tobi.

"Yes Tobi, we're going to be putting peanut butter in his shoes," I said, my voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"_NO WE ARE NOT PUTTING PEANUT BUTTER IN HIS SHOES_!!" I yelled, not meaning to raise my voice at Tobi, but i was still slightly pissed off at Hidan.

"Ok, sorry about that Tobi, it's just i'm not in the best of moods right now ok? You know what, we will put peanut butter in his shoes!"

"YAY!" Tobi then grabbed my wrist again then started dragging me, and didn't let go until we reached the kitchen. Then rummaging around in the shelves for a few seconds, he pulled out a jar of peanut butter and then walked back over to me and gave it to me. I sighed, now i was absolutely going to have to do such a childish thing.

"Well, now we have to go back to my room, and find out where Hidan keeps his shoes......" I mumbled under my breath.

"TOBI HAS THEM!!!" Tobi screamed holding up Hidans Ninja sandals.

"Where the heck did you get those!?" I said staring at Him.

"Tobi took them when we were leaving Hidan's room earlier!" I gave Tobi a questioning look quickly before shaking my head and taking the shoes from him. Getting out a small knife i quickly put a blob of peanut butter in each shoes, all while feeling like a complete idiot. Giving the peanut butter filled shoes back to Tobi i quickly put the jar away and started out of the kitchen. Giving the shoes to Tobi i turned around the coner and headed for the living room.

"Be sure to put those back in his room ok Tobi? and don't let him see you for gods sake!" I heard a quick 'OK!' just as i entered the living room.

"She actually does un?!" Deidara said almost laughing, he was talking to none other than Hidan.

"Fuck yeah!" My eyes narrowed.

"Hello Hidan, what exactly are you and Deidara talking about?" Hidan turned around to look at me and smirked.

"Well what the fuck do you think Ai??" Hidan said in a taughting tone. Deidara snickered.

"It wouldn't happen to be about now would it?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"It could very fucking well be." Hidan said walking over to me.

"Well why on earth would you be talking about me Hidan, it's not like i have any secrets that i kept hidden from the Akatsuki!"

"Except for the one about Kakuzu un." I heard Deidara mutter, i leaned over slightly so i could look at him.

"What was that Deidara? Did you say something?"

"No un."

"I swear that I heard you mutter something Deidara, so please, do repeat what you said except make sure you say it louder this time."

"I didn't say anything un!"

"don't play me as a fool Deidara, i know i heard you mutter something about Kakuzu, so, what was it?"

"Why would you care if i was talking about Kakuzu un?!"

"I don't, it's just it _Obviously_ wasn't _just_ about Kakuzu now was it?" Deidara was looking slightly flustered by this point.

"Ok, Ok i'll talk un!"

"That's better, now what exactly did you mutter, and what were you and Hidan talking about a few moments ago?"

"All i muttered was, 'except for the one about Kakuzu' because Hidan told me that you liked Kakuzu un!" I turned to Hidan and frowned before looking back at Deidara.

"He seems to be telling some little white lies then, because obviously I have no interest in Kakuzu above the level of Friends."

"She's fucking lieing Deidara, don't listen to a god damn word she says." I turned back and glared at Hidan.

"And as for you, I'd shut your mouth...." Hidan smirked.

"You fucking think i'm spreading a little white lie Ai? Or would you fucking like me to repeat what happened in your fucking sleep?!" I blushed slightly.

"Hidan, Shut. Up. Nothing happened ok? _Nothing_!"

"I think 'Kuzu-Kun' would fucking say other wise!"

"SHUT UP HIDAN! NOW!" I was inches from trying to kill him. Hidan Snickered, finally making me snap. I launched myself at him, my nails forming into claws. In defense, Hidan quickly drew his scythe and held it up just in time for it to make contact with my claws.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" Hidan said sneering. Glaring at him i made my claws dissapear, and backed up slowly.

"Nothing....." I muttered as he put his scythe away.

'**_what the heck was that Ai? weren't you focused on getting revenge?!_**'

'_you_ _shut up too, i don't really need to hear this from you right now....._'

'**_Gah, i should've know your too sensitive when it comes to Kakuzu....._**'

'_Too sensitive!?! I'm not sensitive about anything!_'

'**_Then why didn't you further your attack on Hidan?_**'

'_shut. up........_' I growled in my mind.

'**_This just proves my point more....._**' I sighed as I walked down the hall towards my room, between Tobi's hyper-activeness, Hidan being a asshole, and my demon continuesly nagging at me, i was pretty much ready to kill somebody......


End file.
